Iris
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: AnnaBelle grew up with the Winchester boys and is now on the road with Dean since Sam has left for Stanford. Now that John is missing, AnnaBelle's both excited and worried at how the brothers will react at seeing one another again S1
1. Woman in White

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I also do not own Carlisle, Pennsylvania or Tipton, Pennsylvania--they belong to God, HaHa. I do however own AnnaBelle._

AnnaBelle grew up with the Winchester boys and is now on the road with Dean since Sam has left for Stanford. Now that John is missing, AnnaBelle's both excited and worried at how the brothers will react at seeing one another again.

Just so you know, this first part of this is Dean and AnnaBelle on the way to get Sam, the rest is Pilot. And I'll be doing each episode of the seasons, I know, common. But I've been itching to write a story that followed each episode of the Seasons. So Enjoy!

* * *

"Dean..."

"Annie, don't." Dean warned his passenger.

"It's just that I don't think this is--"

"A good idea, _I know_."

"I'm just saying, maybe we can do this a different way or- or..._something_."

"AnnaBelle Carlisle Poole."

AnnaBelle's jaw dropped and shot a dark look Dean's way. "I cannot _believe_ you just full named me! You know how much I hate my middle name!"

"What's wrong with Carlisle as a middle name?" Dean snickered.

"Who the Hell names their child after where they were conceived?? Friggin' Carlisle." AnnaBelle ranted.

Dean shrugged. "You could've been named after where you were born, _Tipton_."

AnnaBelle shot him another look. "Shut up. You _know_my Mother was going to name me Tipton Pennsylvania Poole."

Dean bit his lip and looked out the driver's side window, trying to contain his laughter, finally losing the battle as he said, "I could've called you _Penny_."

Reaching over and slapping at his arm over and over again, AnnaBelle finally gave in and smiled as Dean sent a smile her way.

Dean settled back into his comfortable position only to laugh a few moments later as he whispered, "_Penny_."

"_Dean_..." AnnaBelle warned.

"Okay, okay." Dean said and calmed down, snorting quietly another few moments later.

--

"So you stay here, and we'll be out soon." Dean told AnnaBelle as they climbed from the car, Dean coming around to stand beside her.

"What?" AnnaBelle's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Annie, what?" Dean searched her eyes to find why she was freaking.

"It's Halloween night!"

"So?"

"All the freaks come out!" She whispered harshly.

Dean stared at her for a few moments. "We hunt _evil_ for a living, and you're freaked about just standing out here?"

AnnaBelle crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Evil I can take on. People? They're worse than demons and- and spirits..."

Dean arched a brow and then nodded. She had a point. Pushing some her behind her ear, Dean opened the passenger door. "Just sit in the car and lock the doors. I'll be right back out with Sam in no time, you'll be safe inside the Impala, okay?"

Sighing and nodding her head AnnaBelle climbed back into the Impala and lock the doors after Dean closed the passenger door.

"I'll be right back." Dean's muffled voice came through the window, AnnaBelle nodded and watched as he headed into the apartment building.

Sighing for what had to be the millionth time, AnnaBelle leaned her head against the window, blowing out a breathe and writing "Annie was here" on the fogged up window. She gasped and jumped in her seat when a couple guys walked by and winked while making crude gestures towards her. Getting ready to send a gesture back, she sighed in relief when Dean and a very different looking Sam walked out of the apartment building and over to the car.

AnnaBelle grinned and unlocked the door, slowly climbing from the car as the smile fell from her face, a frown forming at the sound of their arguing.

"Yeah, well Dad's in real trouble, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. Annie and I can't do this alone." Dean told him.

"Yes you can--wait, _Annie_?" Sam turned and a slow smile creeped onto his face.

"Hey Sammy." AnnaBelle smiled softly and giggled as he pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "Look at you, even _more_ handsome than the last time I saw you."

"Aw, Sam, you're semi-good looking now." Dean grinned.

Ignoring his brother, Sam just embraced AnnaBelle a little more then set her back on her feet. "How are you?"

"Eh," She shrugged and scratched the back of her neck. "I've been good, up till recently since your Dad went missing. Come on, Sammy, we _really _need your help."

"_Annie_..." Sam sighed and tried to look away from her pleading eyes and the tiny pout that was forming.

"Please?" She asked softly.

Sighing as he scrubbed his hands down his face he turned back to Dean. "What was he hunting?"

AnnaBelle pulled on one of Dean's sweatshirts and headed to the back of the Impala where Sam and Dean stood with the trunk up.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"Annie and I were working our own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Sam's brow shot up. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"I'm 26, dude."

"Besides," AnnaBelle shrugged. "I do a pretty good job at saving your brother's ass."

"All right, here we go." Shooting a look AnnaBelle's way Dean looked over a paper. "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," he handed a newspaper clipping to Sam. "they found his car but he vanished, completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam shrugged in response.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April," Dean replied back as he handed Sam more articles. "another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92."

"Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so John went to go dig around." AnnaBelle spoke up.

Dean nodded. "That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Sam's brow furrowed as he listened to the static filled message. "You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?"

"All right. So I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave and took out the hiss, and this is what we got." AnnaBelle pressed play.

"_I can never go home_."

"Never go home." Sam's face scrunched up.

Dean tossed the phone into the trunk and closed the door, then turned to face Sam. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing."

AnnaBelle worried her lip nervously as Sam sighed. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this..." Sam scratched the back of his neck. "I have an interview."

Dean scrunched his face. "What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" AnnaBelle's jaw dropped in wonder. "_Cool_, Sammy!"

Sam smiled shyly and scoffed his shoe on the sidewalk.

"Law school?" Dean arched a brow.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam huffed out then headed back inside the apartment building.

AnnaBelle squealed and clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down, stopping when Dean sent her an odd look.

"Be happy." AnneBelle smiled and wrapped her hands around his one forearm. "He's coming with us at least."

"Yeah." Dean said quietly and stared ahead as they waited for Sam.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked softly and leaned onto his arm as he sat back against the side of the car.

Dean shook his head and smiled slightly as AnnaBelle rubbed his arm softly. "Not right now. Later."

AnnaBelle searched his eyes for a bit, trying to figure out if he was putting his walls back up or not.

"I promise, Annie." Dean smiled and pressed a small kiss to the side of her head.

"Okay." She smiled back and patted his chest.

--

Annie giggled as Sam chuckled while he looked through a box of Dean's old cassettes and mimicked some things Dean would say about the old tapes.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked, coming back out of the gas station.

"No thanks." Sam said in a dry tone.

AnnaBelle shook her head at him and reached out across Sam. "Me!"

Sam chuckled as she caught the candy bar, opened it as she sat back in place beside him, opened the candy and munched happily at it.

"How is it you're not broke out by now?"

"Please," She rolled her eyes, smile on her face. "that's just a myth, Sammy."

Nodding, Sam went back to looking at the cassettes. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

Annie sighed and elbowed Sam in his side, mouthing '_Don't start_' at him.

"Yeah, well...hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career." Dean retorted. "Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh..." Dean grinned as he climbed back into the car. "Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right. I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection."

Annie snorted and nodded. "I've been telling him that for a while now."

"Why?" Dean ignored the girl sitting between he and his brother.

"Well for one: they're cassette tapes." Annie exclaimed, Dean smacking her thigh.

Sam nodded and started naming off the tapes he pulled out. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Annie mused.

"House rules, Sammy." Dean snatched a cassette from Sam and popped it into the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Sam chuckled quietly as Annie mouthed the words that came out of Dean's mouth. "You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud."

Sam and Annie rolling their eyes.

"See what I've been putting up with?" Annie joked, Sam laughing.

--

"All right, so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess."

Annie sighed and nodded. "That's better than nothing?"

Sam nodded his response as Dean reached into a box and grabbed two fake IDs. "Let's go."

Annie pulled her ID from her purse and looked around for a place to stick it, shrugging she looked around and stuck it in one of the cups of her bra, looking up as she heard Dean chuckle.

"What?"

"Wanna hold mine too?" Dean smirked.

"Oh, you're too cute." Annie pinched his cheek.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." Said the one police officer.

Dean grinned and walked ahead. "You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't you?"

"Who are you?" Asked the police officer.

Flipping open his wallet and showing his badge as Annie pulled hers out of her bra.

"Federal Marshals." Dean replied.

"You guys are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" He asked, looking at Annie strangely as she placed her ID back in her bra.

Straightening her shirt and smiling a little uneasily. "It's been a _long_ day."

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean grinned. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

Sam nodded. "So this victim, you knew him?"

"In a town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean nodded as he and Sam walked around the bloodied car. "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?"

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Annie asked as she walked over to stand beside Dean.

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys." Dean chuckled then grimaced as Sam and Annie tramped on his feet.

"Thank you for your time." Sam told the police officer as they walked back towards the Impala.

"Gentlemen." Annie smiled and headed after Sam and Dean as she seen Dean smack Sam on the back of the head.

"Why did you guys have to step on my feet?"

"Well," Annie shrugged as she caught up with them. "why do you have to talk to police like that?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean trudge along. "Come on, they don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find Dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

"Uh...Dean?" Annie bumped her elbow slightly into his.

"What?"

"Those guys trying to catch up to us?" She nodded her head behind them. "Yeah, don't think they're checking out my ass."

Dean gritted his teeth then put a smile on as he turned around.

"Can I help you?" The sheriff asked.

"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean forced a grin.

--

Gritting her teeth, Annie pulled her ID from her bra and pushed it into Dean's back pants pocket then rubbed at her bra as they walked through the town, looking for Troy's girlfriend, Amy.

"I'll bet that's her." Dean nodded in the direction of a girl hanging posters up along the town.

Sam nodded as they walked up to her.

"You must be Amy." AnnaBelle said softly.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Dean smiled. "Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and this is my girlfriend, Annie."

Amy leaned her head to the side slightly. "He never mentioned you to me."

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto." Dean told her.

"We're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam said softly as a girl came up to Amy.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked her.

Amy nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Annie asked, Amy nodded and they headed to a restaurant.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." Amy said quietly.

Sam nodded sympathetically. "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

"No." Amy shook her head. "Nothing I can remember."

AnnaBelle pushed her hair back behind her ears then pointed to Amy's neck. "I like your necklace."

Amy smiled. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam rambled.

"Okay," Dean sent his brother a look. "thank you "Unsolved Mysteries". Here's the deal ladies--the way Troy disappeared...something's not right."

"So if you've heard anything..." Annie trailed off, looking between the two girls as they exchanged glances. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just...with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend replied.

"What do they talk about?" The three hunters asked in union.

Amy's friend shrugged. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like...decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up-- Well, they disappear forever."

--

AnnaBelle sighed and scrubbed her hands down her face as she leaned against the table next to Dean as he searched on the computer in the library.

"Let me try." Sam told him and reached for the mouse.

Smacking Sam's hand away, Dean sent him a dirty look. "I got it."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean, chair and all, out of the way, only to have Dean roll back over to the computer.

"Dude." Dean shot him another look. "You're such a control freak."

"_Boys_, enough." Annie said smiling and forcing a laugh as she waved at a woman who was walking by and arched her brow at the two brothers antics. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Maybe it's not murder?" Annie shrugged in question.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Sam typed in a few things and pulled up an article. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

Nodding, Sam read over the article. "Yeah."

"What?" Annie asked as she moved to behind the brothers to read as well.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm." Dean responded.

"'_Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,_' said husband, Joseph Welch." Leaning forward, AnnaBelle read over the article. "That poor woman."

Dean leaned in more and looked at the article. "That bridge look familiar to you?"

--

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "So you think Dad would have been here?"

"Well," Dean shrugged. "He's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by--"

Rolling his eyes, Dean nodded. "Monday. Right, the interview."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot that." Dean paused then looked at Sam. "You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"_Dean_." AnnaBelle warned.

Sam shot him a look. "Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever goning to know."

"Well _that's_ healthy." Dean muttered. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Annie followed after Dean as he started his way down the bridge.

"Who is that?"

"One of us." Dean told him, pointing between himself and AnnaBelle.

"No, I'm not like you." He shook his head, AnnaBelle getting a hurt look on her face. "This is not going to be my life.

"Well you've got a responsibility."

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. What difference would it make?"

"_Sam_." Annie warned, shocked look replacing the hurt one.

Sam shook his head, ignoring her. "Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Before she could say or do anything, Dean had Sam up against a rail on the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that." He hissed.

Looking to her right, Annie's jaw dropped. "Dean."

Letting go of Sam, Dean followed Annie's gaze to see Constance staring at them as she held onto one of the rails along the bridge. All three hunters taking off down the bridge as Constance fell off the bridge.

"Where'd she go?" Annie asked breathless as they looked over the railing.

"I don't know." Sam shook his head.

The three looked up as the Impala started.

"What the--"

Sam furrowed his brows. "Who's driving your car?"

Annie swallowed the lump in her throat as Dean pulled his car keys from his jeans and started backing up as the engine revved. "Let's go! Go!"

The three took off running down the bridge and jumping over the side, Sam grabbing onto the railing with one hand and catching AnnaBelle by the arm with the other. Both struggling to get back up.

"Dean!" Sam called out as he looked down at the water.

"Dean!" Annie called, sighing as Dean crawled out of the water.

"What?" He answered.

"Hey, you all right?" Sam called.

Sticking his thumb up he replied, "I'm super."

AnnaBelle and Sam laughing and then trying to control their rapid breathing as Dean slowly made his way back up to the bridge.

"Car all right?" Annie asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now." Dean scowled. "That Constance chick: **what a bitch!**"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, _that's_for sure." Annie said as Sam and Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala.

"You all right, Annie?" Sam asked, noticing her rubbing at her arm. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled as she looked at him. "You saved my ass, Sam. I think I can handle a little Indian burn from it."

Sam grinned and nodded and turned to Dean. "So where's the trail go from here, genius? You smell like a toilet."

Annie giggled and watched as Dean grumbled about getting in his baby all muddy.

--

"So you know John's been here _how_ exactly?" Annie asks as she followed Sam and Dean to a motel room.

"Because _Bert Aframian_ checked in for a whole month. Father-Son credit cards a _genius_." Dean grinned at Sam, who only rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"Be nice boys." Annie smiled as Dean was yanked into the room by Sam, then followed in herself, looking around the room in disgust. "And I thought _you_ were bad, Dean."

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Dean replied as he sniffed a half-eaten burger.

Annie followed after Sam and picked up different things to look at. "Salt, cats-eye shells."

"He was worried." Sam nodded. "Trying to keep something from coming in."

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean pointed at the newspaper articles along the wall. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities."

Shrugging, Annie walked over to him and looked at the articles as well. "There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"Dad figured it out." Sam said as he looked over a paper.

"What do you mean?" Dean arched a brow and walked over to Sam, Annie in tow.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch--"

"She's a Woman in White." Annie finished for him.

"You sly dogs." Dean smirked the grunted as Annie smacked him in the stomach. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"Maybe she has another weakness?" Annie asked.

Shaking his head, Dean's brow furrowed. "No, Dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not at all." Sam replied. "If I were Dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive."

"All right." Dean nodded. "Why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Sam nodded and scratched behind his ear. "Hey Dean-- What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head and held up his hand. "No chick flick moments."

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grinned and left the room, leaving Sam and Annie to chuckle and slowly follow.

"Hey," Dean started as he came out of the bathroom. "I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street. You guys want anything?"

"Yeah." Annie replied and Sam said, "No."

"All right, let's go." Dean nodded towards the door and he and Annie went out the door, Annie grabbing his sleeve and tugging.

"Dean." Annie darted her eyes in the direction the cops were in, asking the motel manager something as he pointed towards Dean.

Gritting his teeth, Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam. "Dude, five-o take off."

"Where's your other partner?" An officer asked as he walked up behind them.

"Partner? What-- What partner?" Dean asked.

Annie grimaced as Dean grinned at the officer. This was _so _not good.

"So." He looked between Dean and AnnaBelle. "Fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean grinned, Annie smacking her forehead and turned to the car slowly as they shoved Dean down onto the hood hard.

"You have the right to remain silent."

--

"So you want to give us your real name?" The officer asked.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Dean smiled, AnnaBelle sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." He told Dean.

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or uh..."squeal like a pig" kind of trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

Nodding, Dean shrugged. "That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three."

"I know you got partners; one of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me...Dean." He narrowed his eyes at Dean as he pulled out a journal. "Is this his?"

Not answering, Dean just stared at the journal as AnnaBelle swallowed the thick lump that had formed in her throat.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too." He said as he opened the journal so they could see. "Now, you two are staying right here till you tell me exactly what the Hell that means."

Dean sighed and nodded. "It was my High School locker combo."

The officer slammed his hands down on the table causing AnnaBelle to jump slightly, Dean biting the inside of his cheek.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my High School locker combo."

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Dean went to open his mouth but stopped when the door opened and another officer poked his head in.

"We just got a 911, shot fired over at Whiteford Road."

The officer nodded and turned to Dean and AnnaBelle. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Dean said shaking his head slowly as AnnaBelle answered, "Well..."

"Good." He said and handcuffed one of Dean's arms to the table, followed by AnnaBelle's arm.

"Hey!" She frowned as the officer left the room, smug look on his face.

AnnaBelle sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes with her left hand, catching a glimpse of a paper clip sticking out of the journal. Nudging Dean's side, she nodded her head towards the paper clip, grinning as Dean grabbed it and uncuffed his hand then turned and did the same to AnnaBelle's hand. AnnaBelle grabbing the journal as Dean opened the window. Handing the journal to him, she followed Dean out the window and down the fire escape. Smiling in relief as he caught her around the waist when she jumped down.

"God," She straightened her shirt. "why does it always have to be so high up??"

Laughing, Dean grabbed her hand and started jogging down the street, looking around for a phone booth and finally spotting one.

"Keep an eye out." Dean whispered to her as he picked up the phone and punched in a number, AnnaBelle looking around like she was watching cars. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

AnnaBelle laughing at the proud grin on Dean's face.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean started and stopped, rolling his eyes. "Sammy would you shut up for a second."

Moving back she leaned against Dean so she could hear too, still facing the street.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Came Sam's muffled voice.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you." Dean huffed. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal." Dean said, AnnaBelle stepping away and looking around, hurrying back to Dean as he panicked. "Sam? Sam!"

AnnaBelle placed her hand on his back. "What? What is it??"

"Come on." Dean hung up the phone and grabbed her hand, heading down the street.

--

AnnaBelle gasped as her breath came out in short pants as she tried to keep up with Dean as he took off faster once he spotted the Impala and heard Sam's screams. Finally getting there as a gunshot went off and the Impala drove through the side of the house, both AnnaBelle and Dean taking off into the house after Sam.

"Sammy!" Annie called. "You okay?"

"I think." He rasped out.

"Can you move?" Dean called out.

"Yeah. Help me."

Dean hurried over and helped Sam out of the car as AnnaBelle watched Constance pick up a photo of her children, Annie moving quietly over to the brothers as they stood in front of the car. She went to say something but got cut off by a dresser flying at the three of them and pinning them against the front of the Impala. AnnaBelle wincing as it pressed roughly against her ribs as Sam and Dean struggled to push it away, stopping as the lights flickered on and water ran down the stairs as Constance's children came down the stairs.

"You've come home to us Mommy."

AnnaBelle grimaced and shuddered as the children grabbed onto their mother and all three melted into a puddle, Sam and Dean finally able to push the dresser away.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Annie said as she followed the brothers over to the puddle.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam nodded. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean grinned and patted Sam roughly on the chest, Sam wheezing out a breath.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Sam laughed. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing." Dean started as he moved parts of the wall from his car. "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

AnnaBelle shook her head and followed Sam over to the Impala, rubbing her sore ribs. "I need to find new friends."

"_Please_." Dean grinned. "You _love_ me."

"Yeah, _that_must be it." AnnaBelle smiled at him and climbed into the front seat, Sam right behind her.

Annie snorted and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"What?" Dean asked, glancing at AnnaBelle out of the corner of his eye.

"You, uh, have a Padiddle." Annie said with a straight face as Sam snorted beside her, Dean reaching over and lightly smacking at her thigh a few times.

"Okay," Sam cleared his throat and tried to wipe the smile off his face. "here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean said a little hopefully, Annie's heart breaking a little for Dean.

"Dean, um..." Sam trailed off.

"You're not going." He said quietly.

Sam sighed and Annie rubbed his arm gently. "The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there."

"Yeah." Dean nodded, eyes a little hard. "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

The rest of the ride was in silence as Sam was lost in his thoughts and Dean placing his walls up again, Annie picking at her fingernail polish.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked as he climbed out and closed the passenger door, sighing as Dean only nodded.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He asked with a small smile.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, all right."

"Bye, Sammy." AnnaBelle said softly.

"I'll see you later Annie." Sam said, leaning through the busted out window Dean shot out, and hugging her.

AnnaBelle waved to him as he stood up and headed back towards the apartment building.

"Sam." Dean called out, waiting until Sam turned around. "You know we made a Hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam gave a small smile.

Dean nodded and drove away slowly, Annie placing her hand on his thigh and patting softly.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Annie nodded and went to remove her hand but stopped as Dean placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"So you wanna talk n--" She stopped as Dean made a sharp U-Turn. "Dean, what the Hell??"

"Something doesn't feel right." He muttered and sped back to Sam's.

Dean jumped out of the car, AnnaBelle climbing out the passenger side only to stop as Dean shook his head and pushed her back into the car. "Stay."

"Dean--"

"No." He shook his head and closed the door. "Stay, we'll be right out."

Annie didn't push the issue, just nodded and sat back in her seat at the hard look in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." She said quietly.

Dean nodded and ran inside the apartment building, leaving Annie to stare after him. She felt her stomach clench and roll as fire erupted from a window and Sam and Dean came running out a few moments later, coughing. Jumping out of the car she hurried over to them, but stayed quiet at the shake of Dean's head as sirens sounded in the distance.

Annie swallowed as she watched Sam load the rifle at the trunk of Dean's car then slowly climbed into the middle of the front seat as Dean talked to him and Sam nodded and closed the trunk.

Once on the road, AnnaBelle reached over and placed her hand on Sam's, leaning her head on his shoulder as he held onto her hand and squeezed it softly.

_Yep, new story! HaHa. I hope you like it!  
I honestly don't know if I'll be pairing AnnaBelle up with Dean or with Sam, so suggestions are welcome!  
Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Wendigo

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie_

* * *

**Wendigo**

Dean laughed as he watched Annabelle toss another M&M up into the air and catch it in her mouth.

"Hey," He nudged her in the arm with his elbow. "stop hogging the food."

Annie laughed and grabbed a small amount. "Open up for the choo-choo."

Dean opened his mouth and let Annie dump the small handful into his mouth.

"_Choo-choo_?" He asked around his mouthful.

Annie shrugged and chewed happily. "Would you rather I say _airplane_?"

"That's not funny." He sent her a look, reaching over and pinching her side. "Now, fuel me up, Baby."

Shaking her head and smiling, she complied and dumped another handful into his mouth, the smile falling from her lips as Sam sat up with a jerk beside her.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he swallowed the candy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Came the reply.

Dean nodded and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked out the passenger window.

"You wanna drive for a while?" He asked causing Annie's jaw to drop and Sam to laugh.

"In your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam smiled slightly.

"Just thought you might want to...never mind." Dean shook his head.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean for a moment. "Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mmhmm." Was Dean's reply, Annie chewing the inside of her lip at his reply.

"All right..." Sam sighed. "Where are we?"

Pushing her hair aside to one shoulder Annie answered, "We're just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam nodded and pulled out a map. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Annie bit her lip as Dean clutched the wheel a little harder. "Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica..."

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam said dryly.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do."

"It's weird man." Sam crossed his arms. "These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over the map again as Annie went back to eating the M&Ms. "There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Sometimes it's the things that look like they don't make since, but actually _do_ make sense." Annie replied, both brothers staring at her with arched brows. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, right." Dean looked at her as he parked the car then got out. "Come on, let's go."

Annie climbed out behind Dean, pulling one of his sweatshirts around her a little more and followed him up the steps into the building, Sam heading off in one direction as Annie and Dean headed in another.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said as he walked over to Annie and Dean.

Annie's shoulders shook with laughter as Dean stared, wide-eyed, at a picture of a huge bear on the one wall.

"Dude," Dean said, amazed. "check out the size of this freakin' bear."

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Sam shook his head. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

The three turned as a man walked up behind them.

"You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" He asked.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors." Sam said.

Annie nodded and added, "From UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

"Recycle, man." Dean pumped his fist causing Annie to roll her eyes and Sam to bite the inside of his cheek.

"Bull." The man said, looking at the three hunters. "You're friends with that Hailey girl right?"

"Yes, yes we are, Ranger..." Dean looked at his tag casually. "Wilkinson."

Wilkinson stared at him. "Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?" As Dean shook his head the Ranger nodded. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's fine."

"We will." Dean nodded then grinned slightly. "Well that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly." Wilkinson said in a dry tone.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit, you know, so she could see her brothers return date." Dean said smoothly.

Annie rolled her eyes as the three made their way out of the building, Dean smiling as he folded the copy of the permit the ranger had given him.

"What, are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked, Annie taking note in the sharpness in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Dean arched a brow at his brother.

Sam frowned. "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." Dean told him.

Annie nodded. "I'm kind of siding with Dean on this one, Sammy."

"What?"

"Since when are you all '_shoot first, ask questions later_' anyway?" Dean asked.

"Since now." Sam frowned.

"Oh, really?" Dean arched a brow then nodded, letting Annie climb into the car then hopping in after her.

--

Following Sam and Dean up the walk, Annie stood behind them on the porch as Dean knocked on the door.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Annabelle." Dean smiled as a dark haired woman opened the door. "We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some ID." Hailey said to Dean.

Dean nodded and pulled out his fake ID and held it up, waiting as Hailey looked at it through the screen door.

"Come on in." She opened the door.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

Hailey nodded and looked past the brothers and Annie towards the Impala. "That yours?"

Grinning and nodding, Dean said, "Yeah." Then waited until she walked further into the house to turn to Sam and Annie mouthing '_wow_'.

"Keep it in your pants." Annie whispered as Sam pushed his brother into the house, closing the door behind him.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Annie asked.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos..." Hailey said softly. "But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well maybe he can't get a cell reception." Sam suggested.

Hailey shook her head. "He's got a satellite phone too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in." Dean offered.

"He wouldn't do that." Hailey's younger brother spoke up.

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me." Her voice cracked slightly. "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Hailey nodded and pulled up the pictures on her laptop. "That's Tommy."

Hailey pressed the play button and the video started to play.

_"Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow."_

Sam frowned and stared at the video, Annie looking more closely as well.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're heading out near Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said, standing up to his full height from where he was bent, watching the video.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Hailey said, ignoring the look Sam and Dean gave her. "Look. I can't sit around her anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean nodded.

Sam shot his brother a look then turned to Hailey. "Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure." Hailey replied.

--

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers, mostly." Sam said as Annie looked around the smoke filled bar, finally settling her eyes back on the table as Sam pulled out some newspaper clippings. "But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 32 years, just like clock work."

Sam nodded in agreement and pulled out his laptop, turning it in the direction of Annie and Dean. "Okay watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam pressed play and it played frame by frame, Annie and Dean noticing a shadow passing the tent quickly.

"Play it again." Dean frowned.

Pressing play again Sam spoke, "That's three frames."

"That's a fraction of a second." Annie's brows shot up.

Sam nodded. "Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean reached over and smacked Sam's arm, grin on his face. "Told ya something weird was going on."

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam explained.

"Is there a name?" Annie asked.

Sam smiled and nodded his head towards the door, Annie nodding and getting up, Dean trudging along after the two.

Annie smiled slightly at the older man as she sat next to Dean.

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're askin' me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a..."

"Grizzly?" Sam asked. "That's what attacked them?"

The man paused for a few moments then nodded slowly.

"The other people that went missing that year...those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year?" Dean started. "Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that." He sent Dean a look. "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Annie asked.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like...no man or animal I ever heard." Mr. Shaw said as Annie gave a shudder.

"It came at night?" Sam asked him, Mr. Shaw nodding. "Got inside your tent?"

Mr. Shaw shook his head slightly. "It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin' in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screamin'."

Annie frowned. "It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." He replied. "Why it left me alive...been askin' myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." With that he opened the collar of his shirt, showing three huge claw mark scars along his chest. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

Annie nodded and slowly stood, Dean right behind her. "Thank you, Mr. Shaw."

Mr. Shaw nodded and followed them to the door, closing it behind them.

Once back at the motel Dean, Sam and Annie climb from the Impala.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls." Dean stated.

"So it's probably something else." Annie sighed.

"Something corporeal." Sam nodded.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor." Dean said, giving his brother a weird look.

Annie laughed as Sam rolled his eyes, replying, "Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog." Dean shrugged. "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

Smiling, Annie followed Dean to the back of the Impala, watching as he opened the trunk and propped it up with one of his shotguns.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam told Dean.

"Oh yeah?" Dean looked at his brother. "What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"_Dean_." Annie warned, staring at Sam, jaw dropped as he answered, "Yeah."

"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend."

"He's got a point Sammy." Annie shrugged.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" He asked as he slammed the trunk down. "Now we gotta babysit too??"

Dean and Annie didn't say anything, just stared at him for a bit.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Annie said quietly.

"Nothing." Dean shrugged and tossed Sam his duffel bag, the three of them heading into their motel room in silence. Sam heading into the bathroom to shower, Dean and Annie sitting at the table to research.

--

Climbing from the car, Annie tried to keep up with Dean as he made his way to the back of the Impala, towards Hailey.

"Hey, you guys got room for a few more?" Dean asked casually.

"Wait," Hailey looked at the three of them. "you want to come with us?"

"Who are these guys?" A man stepped forward.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." Hailey answered, Annie narrowing her eyes.

The man's brows shut up. "You're rangers?"

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey looked Dean up and down as Sam looked at his boots and Annie looked at her sneakers.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean smirked and walked past her, Annie on his tail.

"What?" The man narrowed his eyes. "You think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me, we know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all." Dean replied.

With that, the group started making their way through the woods, Dean staying closer to Hailey and Annie backing off and walking with Sam.

"Roy," Dean started. "you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy answered dryly.

"Uhhuh..." Dean nodded. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

The elder shrugged. "Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked, Annie sighing but stopped with Sam as Roy grabbed onto Dean. "Whatcha doing Roy?"

Roy stuck a stick down and a bear trap clamped up around it. "You should watch where you're stepping...ranger."

"It's a bear trap." Dean said.

Hailey stared at Dean and started ranting, Annie and Sam walking past them and following Roy.

"Your brother is so digging us a hole." Annie muttered.

"Deeper and deeper." Sam agreed.

"Wanna play _I Spy_?" Annie grinned, bumping her hip into him as they walked.

Sam snorted quietly and shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Annie grinned and nodded. "Yeah. _Everything_here is either green or brown. Totally a sucky game."

Sam smiled softly and continued walking, sneaking small glances Annie's way every once and a while.

"20 bucks says Dean gets in Hailey's pants." Sam said a little while later.

"I think she was wearing shorts, Sammy." Annie said with a straight face, breaking out into a grin as Sam laughed. "20 bucks says she turns him down."

"You're on." Sam held his hand out.

"You're so going down Hammy Sammy." Annie shook his hand.

Sam groaned and looked up at the sky. "_Hammy Sammy_? You're gonna start calling me that again? I can't help it I was chubby when I was 12!"

Annie laughed and softly bumped into Sam, both stopping as Roy stopped and looked around.

"This is it...Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asked.

"Uh..." Roy pulled out his GPS. "35- 111."

"You hear that?" Annie whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded and looked around. "Yeah, not even crickets."

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam shook his head.

Roy smiled a smug smile. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

"All right, everybody stays together." Dean announced. "Let's go."

"Hailey, over here." Roy called.

Hailey took off after Roy's voice, the others on her tail.

"Oh my God." She whispered horrified at the sight of the torn tents and blood splattered everywhere.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy stated.

"Tommy?" Hailey called as she dropped her backpack onto the ground. "Tommy?!"

"Shh." Annie hushed her as she looked around.

"Tommy?!" Hailey called again, ignoring Annie's warning.

"Shhhh." Sam hushed at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked, looking at him like he was stupid.

Annie moved to stand beside Sam. "Something might still be out there."

"Sam!" Dean called.

Placing his hand on Annie's arm, he nodded his head in the direction of Dean. "Come on."

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. The tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean said as Sam and Annie reached him. "I'll tell you what...that's no skin walker or black dog."

Dean walked over to Hailey and crouched down when her shoulders shook as she picked up a busted phone.

"Worried you're gonna lose 20 bucks?" Sam asked.

Annie scoffed and looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell no."

The smiles fell from their faces as yelling came from the distance, the group taking off, finally stopping and looking around for the person that was yelling.

"It seemed like it was coming from here, didn't it?" Hailey asked.

Annie exchanged glances with Sam as Sam ordered, "Everybody back to camp."

Once back at the camp everyone looked around, noticing their supplies had disappeared.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy mumbled.

"What the Hell is going on?" Hailey demanded looking at Dean.

"It's smart." Sam answered.

"It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Annie nodded.

Roy stared at the two. "You mean _someone_. Some nut job out there stole all our gear."

"I need to speak with you two...in private." Sam said exchanging glances with Dean and Annie, the three walking away from the others at camp. "Let me see Dad's journal." Sam took it from Dean and flipped through the pages. "All right, check that out."

Dean and Annie looked over the page that had a figure drawn on it.

"Oh come on." Dean shook his head. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I'ver never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam whispered harshly.

"Great." Dean muttered and pulled out his pistol. "That means this is useless."

Annie swallowed and looked up at the sky. "_Fantastic_."

"We've gotta get these people to safety." Sam said as he handed Dean the journal and they made their way back to the campsite. "All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more...complicated."

"What?" Hailey asked.

Roy stared at Sam. "Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

Sam shook his head. "It's not me I'm worried about, if you shoot that thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now."

"One: You're talking nonsense. Two: You're in _no_ position to give anybody orders." Roy told him.

"Relax." Dean said moving forward a bit.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" Roy looked at him, laughter in his eyes. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

Annie gulped and looked between the two brothers, knowing how sensitive they were when it came to their Mother.

"Yeah?" Sam gave him a hard look. "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy laughed.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen--" Sam started but stopped as Roy pushed him.

"Roy!" Hailey called.

"Chill out." Dean said in a hard tone, pushing between Sam and Dean, Annie grabbing onto the back of Sam's jacket to hold him in place.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop." Hailey spoke up. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean looked up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

--

Annie and Dean came back to the campsite with the firewood they'd just gathered up. Annie went and sat next to Sam as Dean started drawing symbols in the dirt for protection.

"They're Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean told Hailey, narrowing his eyes as Roy laughed. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy."

Dean dropped his stick and walked over to Sam and Annie, sitting down beside Annie, across from Sam.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked, small smile tugging at his lips.

"Dean--"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

Sam sighed and looked down. "Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think Dad's ever been to lost creek." Dean agreed.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find Dad. I mean, why are we still here?"

"This is why." Dean said, lifting their Father's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Annie smiled softly at Dean's proud smile.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?" Sam asked his eyes broken.

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam we'll find them I promise." Dean told Sam. "Listen to me, you've gotta prepared yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Annie looked up as Dean snickered quietly, a small smile breaking out onto Sam's face.

"Oh come on!" Annie smacked Dean. "It's not my fault my Father wanted to name me Patience Leigh! My parents were weird...and possibly on drugs."

_"Help me! Please! Help!"_

The three hunters heads shot up and looked around.

"He's trying to draw us out." Annie stated.

"Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle." Dean told everyone.

_"Help! Help me!"_

"Okay," Roy said as he looked around. "That's no grizzly."

Hailey hugged her brother close to her. "It's okay, you'll be all right I promise."

"It's here." Sam said, squinting as he looked into the woods.

Roy leveled his gun and shot at the Wendigo. "I hit it!"

With that Roy took off into the woods after it.

The hunters went to take off, Dean stopping and pushing Annie back a little. "Stay with them. Keep an eye out."

Annie nodded and watched as the brothers took off into the woods, hearing Dean yell, "_Roy!_". A little while later the two came back, no Roy to be seen.

--

"Number one memory that will always be stuck in your mind." Sam asked as he and Annie walked side by side.

"_Ooh_." Annie chuckled and rubbed her hands together. "When you walked in on me getting out of the shower when I was 17."

Sam choked and started coughing as a blush creeped its way across his face. "That- That was an accident, Dean told me t--"

Annie laughed and shook her head. "What's _your_ number one memory?"

"Uhh..." Sam blushed again and scratched the back of his neck. "That one summer when me, you and Dean went swimming in the motel pool and your top fell off...and Dean and I kinda played 'keep away'."

"Okay. One: It didn't _fall_ off. _Dean_ pulled my top off. Two: It so wasn't _kinda_ playing 'keep away', you were totally finding it hilarious!"

Both looked at one another as slow grins appeared on their faces and laughed, stopping when the Wendigo let out a growl somewhere in the woods, then looked over as Hailey screamed and Roy's body fell from a tree.

"Okay run, run, run, run! Go, go!" Dean yelled.

The group took off running, Sam stopping as Ben tripped and fell, Annie stopping when Sam stopped.

"Seriously?" Annie rose a brow at the boy on the ground. "Isn't supposed to be the girl that falls?"

"_Annie_." Sam stared at her as he helped Ben off the ground.

"What, I'm serious. It's always the girl that trips and falls, twisting her ankle, then just sits there and cries until the hot guy comes to save her."

Shooting her a pointed look, Sam started walking as he yelled, "Dean!!"

"If it keeps its victims alive, why did it kill Roy?" Ben asked a while later.

Annie shrugged and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Because he pissed it off."

Ben shot her a dirty look and walked ahead, Sam bumping into her. "Did you have to call him a girl?"

"I didn't call him a girl! I said it's the _girl that always falls_!" Annie exclaimed. "Totally a difference. I could call him a girl if you wanted me to."

"Annabelle Carlisle Poole." Sam warned.

"They went this way!" Ben called.

"Stop picking, let's go." Sam told her and made his way over to Ben, Annie right behind.

Annie laughed as they followed the trail of M&Ms.

"I'm shocked he even considered dropping them onto the ground." She smiled and shook her head, frown replacing it as she looked up at the tunnel. Grimacing at the signs that read "_Keep Out." "No Admittance"_.

"Stay close." Sam whispered to Annie as he placed her behind him as they walked down the tunnel.

Annie nodded and let out a shriek as the floor creeked and gave out from under them, the three falling down to the ground below where skeletons were piled around.

"Ew." Annie shuddered and crawled backwards into Sam.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just grossed out." Annie answered as she stood. "You all right Ben?"

"F- Fine." He stuttered out and stood quickly.

Annie nodded and looked to Sam, whose foot falls rushed.

"Oh God, Dean!" Annie's heart dropped at the sight of Dean hanging from the ceiling.

She rushed over as Sam finally got him awake and asked, "You okay?"

Dean winced and nodded. "Yeah."

Annie nodded and raised her hand, slapping him across the face. "Don't you _ever_ run off without us like that again!"

"Son of a bitch." Dean hissed out and flexed his jaw, wincing as Sam cut him down.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked, trying to hide his smile as Ben got Hailey down.

"_Perfect_." Dean gave a tight smile. "Where is he?"

"Gone for the moment." Annie sighed.

Hailey stood and whimpered as she noticed her other brother hanging from the ceiling, screaming when he jerked his head up.

"Cut him down." She shot a look in their direction, Sam nodded and complied.

"Check it out." Dean grinned from the corner and held up a gun.

"Flare guns...those'll work." Sam smiled.

Annie grinned and reached for one, Dean pulling it out of her reach and started down a tunnel, the others following.

"What the Hell." She frowned.

"Mr. Brenaman's house." Dean arched a brow.

"Oh come on." Annie crossed her arms. "I was 19 and drunk. Besides, old man Brenaman was dead, the house was abandoned!"

"Sam, no flare guns for Annie." Dean tossed a gun in Sam's direction as the Wendigo growled. "Looks like someone's home for supper."

Hailey gulped and shook her head. "We'll never outrun it."

Dean looked towards Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I think so."

Annie frowned. "Shit."

"Listen to me." Dean called to the group. "Stay with Sam, he'll get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked him.

Dean winked at her and went to move forward, stopping when Annie spoke up.

"Expect another slap after this Dean." Annie told him.

"Can't wait." He grinned.

"I said _slap_ not spank, Dean." Annie smiled.

"You can shake me baby, just don't break me." Dean grinned and shrugged and walked down the hall.

Annie smiled and rolled her eyes, following after Sam and the others.

Sam's head shot to the side as the Wendigo growled near them, then turned to Annie. "Get them outta here."

"Sam..."

"Go!"

"God damn it, I'm slapping you too." Annie huffed and helped Hailey limp Tommy down the tunnel, towards the end of the cave.

The girls turning at hearing a gunshot to see Sam running towards them.

"You all right?" Annie asked.

Sam only nodded and pushed them to the end of the tunnel. "Get behind me."

Annie winced and grabbed onto Sam's jacket as the Wendigo let out a roar then peeking out around as a gunshot went off, seeing the Wendigo go up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smirked.

--

"You okay?" Sam asked Annie as they stood out of the way, watching Ben give his report to an officer.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good." Sam turned to head to the Impala.

"Hey Sam?" Annie called.

Sam turned and arched a brow, wincing at the slap Annie placed to the side of his face.

"Hey, I told you I was gonna do it." She shrugged.

"Come on." Sam rubbed his cheek while rolling his eyes, he and Annie walking over to the Impala, just catching the kiss Hailey placed on Dean's cheek before she walked over to the ambulance.

"Looks like you owe me 20 bucks, Mister." Annie whispered to Sam, smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys all right?" Dean asked as he stood from his spot from against the Impala.

"I'm good." Sam answered as Annie replied, "Yep."

Dean looked at Sam hesitantly. "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the mean time...I'm driving." Sam said and caught the keys Dean tossed his way.

"Hey Dean?" Annie walked behind him.

"Yeah?" He turned and winced as Annie slapped him, then laughed lightly as she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Annie whispered and held him close. "Please?"

Dean nodded slightly, feeling Sam's eyes on him. "Let's get out of here."

Annie nodded and climbed into the middle of the seat and Dean climbed in behind her, reaching back and pulling out a bag of M&Ms from the backseat.

"I still can't believe you even considered dropping your '_food_' onto the ground." Annie smiled as she reached over and grabbed a handful.

"Well if I hadn't, I'd still be stuck there and I would never get the chance to have you mess me up." Dean grinned.

"Ooh so true." Annie nodded. "And then you'd never be able to tell your future children that your friend Annie used to slap you around."

_(A/N: 1. The "Patience Leigh" part I felt like I _had _to use. It's what my Mother wanted to name me, but my Grandma told her to have mercy on me and not name a child that. Sooo, my Father named me. 2. The "Hammy Sammy" part is from me, it's my mini poodle's (Sammy) nickname I gave her. -Kalli)_

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Dead In the Water

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie._

--Okay, so I re-wrote the ending of this chapter. Don't get me wrong I really enjoyed this eppy, it's just a pain in the ass to write...or to me it is. HaHa. Anyway, I re-did the ending. And no worries, I am not finished with this story, I'm just going to be skipping a few eppys. But I should be faithfully updating this story, most likely Thursday's because those are the days I have off, or the weekends. Tuesday's I have off, but that's 'Kalli's-Lazy-Day'. HaHa. I'm so sorry, this is only like half of the eppy, if that. I've had a small case of writer's block. If anybody would like to send some ideas or help it would be appreciated! And I would definitely give you credit for it. I know this part sucks...so I honestly won't be surprised when I get some bad reviews. But anyways, here it is.

* * *

**Dead In the Water**

_Opening his eyes at a soft creaking, Dean turned his head and swallowed, his throat dry at the sight of her stepping out of the bathroom in a short towel. _

_He watched as she quietly moved around the room trying not to wake him. A smirk taking over his face as he watched her bend and grab undergarments from her duffel._

_Dean bit his lip as her arms moved to the front of her towel reading to drop it, but stopping, Dean cursing himself for shifting and causing the bed to creak._

_"Dean..." She turned and rose a brow. "Were you _watching_ me?"_

_His mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out, a lump suddenly forming in his throat so he settled on shrugging, a not-so-innocent smile taking on his face._

_Dean sat up as she dropped her undergarments back into the bag and made her way to him. He sat there and watched as she stopped at the foot of the bed._

_"Dean..."_

_Dean hobbled his way to the foot of the bed on his knees, staring on as her hands moved to the knot that was holding her towel up._

_Dean pulled her mouth down to his, smirking against her lips as her towel hit the floor._

_Groaning as she nipped at his lips. _

_"Annie..."_

Dean's eyes snapped opened. What the _Hell_??

His heart started thudding deep in his chest as the bathroom door creaked open and Annie stepped out in a short towel.

He watched as she quietly moved around the room trying not to wake him. An uneasy look over took his face as she bent and grabbed undergarments from her duffel.

He moved to turn away, cursing quietly when the bed creaked.

"Dean..." Annie turned, a shocked look on her face as she held onto her towel. "Were you _watching _me?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out, a lump suddenly forming in his throat so he settled on shrugging, small tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Dear God, that _dream_ was happening. Dean's mind started reeling.

"Dean?" Annie rushed over to him and ran her hand down the side of his face. "You're sweating, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean's voice came out raspy. "Ju-- Just hot is all."

Annie nodded. "Well, just take the blankets off. Here..."

"No!" Dean grabbed onto the sheets, stopping her from pulling them away.

She arched a brow and moved away. "Are you _sure_ you're okay Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean cleared his throat and sat up slowly. "I'm just gonna get a shower..."

Annie watched as Dean quickly got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and picked her undergarments back up. "Keep your eyes closed or turn your back please, Sammy."

"Got it." Sam said in a groggy voice, rolling over so his back was facing Annie, his soft snores filling the room a moment later.

--

Annie frowned as Dean scooted a little further away from her. He had been doing this all day. He'd stay as far away, keep the talk to a minimal, and keep his eyes averted. It was really starting to worry _and_ annoy her.

Both were startled out of their thoughts as the waitress reappeared.

"Can I get you anything else?" She leaned against the counter, Dean looking up and grinning.

"Just the check, please." Sam replied as he came back from the restroom, sitting back down between Dean and Annie.

"_Okay_." She frowned slightly at Sam before walking away from where they were seated.

Dean sighed and stared at his brother. "You know, Sam, we _are_ allowed to have fun once in a while." He pointed his pen in the direction of their waitress. "_That's_ fun."

Annie frowned again as Dean told Sam about drownings, completely leaving her out of the loop. She was going to talk with him-- or at least give him an ear-full.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude." Dean argued. "You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

'_I_' Annie noted.

"I know you do, I just--"

"_I'm_ the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Again with the '_I_'. Maybe Dean was trying to tell her something.

Annie looked down at her hands, swallowing harshly.

"Hey!" Sam called out, both Annie and Dean's heads snapping up. Sam sending Dean a dirty look.

The three walked out of the diner and over to the Impala, Annie opening the back passenger door and climbing in, Sam stopping her from closing the door.

"Hey, don't you want up front?" Sam peeked his head in the door when she shook her head. "What's wrong, Annie?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling all that well." She replied quietly.

"No puking in the car." Dean said from the front seat.

Sam shot his brother a look and turned back to Annie. "You want me to go back in and get you a Ginger Ale or something?"

"No." She smiled slightly. "I think I'll be better if I just sleep it off or whatever."

He nodded and closed her door before climbing into the seat in front of her, Annie falling into a light sleep not long after Dean pulled out onto the road.

Annie awoke to the car parked outside a police station, she climbed from the car and stretched her back before setting herself against the hood.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Sam smiled when he walked out, Dean and a woman behind him. "Feeling better?"

"Much." She smiled and moved next to him as Dean and the woman walked ahead a few steps down the sidewalk.

"Andrea, this is my-" Dean froze for a second, his _dream_ from earlier flashing through his mind. "My brother's girlfriend, Annabelle."

Sam captured Annie's hand with his own and smiled, Annie waving slightly.

"So...cute kid..." Dean looked Andrea's way.

"Thanks."

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean grinned.

Annie snorted quietly as Sam tried to hide his smile, Andrea ignoring what he said.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." She said as they came to stop in front of a motel.

"Thanks." Sam told her, Annie smiling in her direction.

Andrea smiled back before turning to Dean. "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your own way to a decent pick-up line. Enjoy your stay!"

With that she walked away leaving Annie and Sam to laugh.

"'_Kids are the best_'? You don't even like kids." Sam stated.

"I _love_ kids." Dean frowned.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam retorted, staring at Dean before waving him off and going into the motel.

Dean scratched his head, eyes squinting. "I'm thinking!"

"So...are we like going back for the car or what...?" Annie asked slowly.

Dean stared at her, his jaw clenching as his mind wandered back to that damn _dream_.

"Whatever." Annie said quietly and shook her head and went into the motel to seek out Sam.

Dean stared after her and sighed to himself, he didn't handle _that_ well. He sighed again and headed into the motel.

When Dean came into the room Annie head right into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Dean sighed and Sam sent a look his way.

"What'd you do to her _now_?" Sam sighed.

"I didn't do anything." Dean frowned and looked at the bathroom door.

Annie finally came out a few minutes later and sat on Sam's bed, opening a book she'd been reading the past week and drowning out the two brothers.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Dean shook his head. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

Annie's head shot up, Dean cursed quietly and Sam's eyes softened.

"Annie..." Sam started.

She shook her head and set her book aside, Sam walking her way.

"I uh, I'm just gonna go get a shower." Annie said quietly and made her way into the bathroom.

It was two and a half hours before she came out, Sam was asleep in his bed, Dean sitting up in the dark. Annie stopped and stared at Dean for a few seconds before looking down and making her way over to Sam and crawling in next to him.

Dean watched as Sam rolled over and pulled Annie to him, cuddling her to him in his sleep. He sighed and sank down into his bed, feeling weird without Annie next to him, which is where she slept since Sam had left for college. After looking over at his brother's bed once more, he fell into a light sleep.

_"Hello Hello."_Dean's eyes snapped open once again. He groaned and ran his hands down his face, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. What the _Hell_? This was _Annie_ for crying out loud!

Dean grinned and rolled out from under his baby and grinned up at her. "Hey."

"So...what cha doin'?" She asked.

"Just giving her a once over." Dean stood and smirked as he watched her bite her lip as she stared up at him.

"Really? Lucky her."

His smirk only grew as he wiped his greased up hands on his jeans before placing his hands on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss, Annie backing them up against the hood of the Impala.

"Go easy on her Annie." Dean grinned before crushing her lips with his again.

He looked to his right once again and frowned slightly at seeing Annie still cuddled into Sam, he sighed and climbed from bed, going into the bathroom for a shower. Another cold one.

Annie captured Sam's hand with her own as they followed Dean over to where Andrea was sitting on a bench, watching her son play.

"Mind if we join you?" Annie asked.

"I'm here with my son." She replied as she stared at Dean.

"Oh...mind if I say hi?" He asked before heading Lucas' way without waiting for her reply.

"You can tell your friend that whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me."

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam told her.

Annie nodded. "And he's awesome with...kids...in his own way..."

Sam looked at her, Annie shrugging as she mouthed, "_Sorry_."

Annie leaned into Sam as they watched Dean talk to Lucas, Annie smiling slightly. Dean was actually adorable with kids. She wiped the smile from her face as he stood and made his way over, looking at Sam then at Andrea, once again over looking her.

"He hasn't said a word, not even to me-- not since his Dad's accident."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "We heard, sorry."

Sam rubbed Annie back softly when she stiffened, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. "What are the doctors saying?"

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That can't be easy, for either of you." Sam said softly.

Andrea nodded. "We moved in with my Dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

Annie could feel her breathing quicken up and the world around her slowly start to swim.

"I can't do this..." She said before hurrying away from the group and over to a more open area away from other people.

"Kids are strong." He looked at Annie out of the corner of his eye.

Sam broke away from the group as well, making his way over to Annie who was trying to even out her breathing and stop her foot from bouncing.

"Hey, you want to talk about it?"

Annie nodded as tears started to fall, Sam embracing her but didn't get a chance to listen to Annie as Dean walked over.

"Come on, let's get back to the motel." Sam whispered in her ear.

Annie and Dean climbed from the Impala, Sam sliding into the drivers seat.

"Bring us back something good. Something greasy." Dean called to Sam, shooting a uneasy look at the Impala's hood and scratching the back of his neck. He chanced a look Annie's way, seeing she didn't notice as she was walking to their room.

He waved to his brother before following Annie into their room. _This _should be fun.

Annie used her time while Sam was gone to pack up what little she had back into her duffel, Dean coming out of the bathroom and noticing.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"Dean," Annie sighed, zipping her duffel. "we need to talk."

"Why's it sounding like you're breaking up with me?" He joked, frowning when Annie chewed on her bottom lip.

Shaking her head Annie leaned against the small dresser in the room. "I think I should take off for a while..."

"Okay, you can hang around town while Sam and I work this case then we'll take some time off when we're done here."

Annie gave a tired laugh and rubbed at her forehead. "It's just that I'm getting this signal, or sign, or whatever that you're slowly pushing me out the door an--"

"God Annie, no, I didn't mean--"

"I know, Dean. You're not the must subtle person. You don't exactly dance around what you say."

"Annie, that's not wh--"

"It's fine I get it." She grabbed her duffel and moved to the door. "Listen, I called Lexie and I'm gonna meet up with her, so I won't be alone. No worries there."

Dean shook his head and frowned more as she gave a hollow laugh at the end of the sentence.

"Annie, it's not you, it's me..." Dean smacked his forehead. "_That_ sounded like a bad break-up line. It's just I don't feel like I should around you anymore."

"I know." Annie nodded. "And it's fine. You don't need me anymore."

"That's not what I meant! I can't be around you anymore and--and not, it's not the same anymore!"

"I know." She repeated, hand on the door knob. "You have Sam again, and he's not going anywhere. You don't need me anymore, Dean."

Dean stood and stared at her, trying to think of how to word what was going on.

"Listen, I'll always call to check in, it'll be like I never even left." His mind was in over-drive as she stepped out the door, a small smile and wave his way. "Bye, Dean."

_Sorry it's not the whole eppy, I'm just not feeling up to it. I knew how I wanted the chapter and how it was going to be played out, but it just didn't seem to come up how I wanted. I typed, erased, re-typed and erased again and again and I dunno, it just didn't seem to play out. Damn writer's block.  
This would prolly have been better and out sooner, but my dog Kahne had puppies (9 to be exact) Tuesday night and I've been spending my free time with her and the pups. If anyone would like to see pictures of them just let me know, I'll give you the link to the short video I made of them. :) -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Not Love

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Same goes for Prison Break. Although I do own Annie and Lexie._

**A/N: **I had planned on getting this out earlier but my Gram came up this morning and stayed until about an hour ago. Buuut, I _did_ get it out today! That's a plus! :) -Kalli

* * *

**Not Love**

"Truth or Dare?"

"_No way_!" Annie laughed, smacking Alexis on her arm. "What are we, in Junior High?"

"Truth or Dare? _Or_..." Lexie giggled, pausing for dramatic effect. "...you can take three shots."

"Three?! I thought we were only doing one?"

"What are we, in Junior High?" Lexie smirked.

"Okay fine, fine. Uhh..." Annie bit her lip and thought. "Dare?"

Lexie nodded and grinned, tilting her head in the direction of the bartender. "You gotta flash Mr. Liquor."

"_Lexie_!" Annie whined and shook her head.

"_Nittany_." She whined in return, using the nickname given to her when they met.

"Mr. Liquor!" Lexie giggled and bumped shoulders with Annie when he kept his back to them.

"Lexie, I think his name is Doug or Drew or _D'Artagnan_ or something like that..." Annie giggled after she took another shot.

Lexie shook her head and cleared her throat. "Mr. Liquor! _Whoo-Hoo!_"

Annie bit her lip and grabbed the hem of her shirt, ready to lift it as _Mr. Liquor_ turned around, but stopping when her cell phone rang.

"Ignore it."

"I can't, it's--" Annie stopped and stared at the number. "it's Sam."

"Nittany--"

"I gotta take this, Lexi. Sammy." She grinned, a frown soon replacing it as she cupped a hand against her other ear. "Slow down, Sweetie. What about Dean?"

"Nittany?"

Annie shook her head and hopped from the stool, hurrying her way outside. "Sammy, where are you?"

Lexie stepped out the door and rushed over to Annie, placing a hand on her arm. "Annie, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving right now." Annie turned to Lexie as she searched her pockets. "It's Dean, I--I gotta get to Dean."

"Sweetie, what are you looking for?"

"My keys, I can't find my keys." Her tears finally falling as she patted at her jeans.

Lexie pulled Annie into a hug and hushed her, pulling away when she calmed. "Honey, you don't have any keys, you took the bus to meet me."

"But I need to get to Dean..."

"I can hook you up with a ride."

--

Annie pushed her way through nurses and doctors as she ran through the hallway.

"Sam?!" Annie ignored the weird looks she was getting from everyone around her, her eyes searching wildy for that shaggy head. "Sam?!"

Rounding the corner she smacked right into the man she was looking for.

"God," Sam groaned and rubbed at his chest. "I heard you yelling, I just didn't expect you to come bounding around the corner like _that_."

"How is he? _Where_ is he?" She swallowed the lump in her throat when Sam didn't answer, just nodding his head in the direction down the hall.

Annie followed after Sam but stopped in the doorway. Her heart clenching at the sight of a deathly pale Dean sitting in a hospital bed.

"Up for a visitor?" Annie asked, small smile on her lips as she came to stand beside Sam.

"Annie." A smile graced Dean's lips, the first actual smile that Sam had seen since the incident.

"I'm going to do some research, we're not finished, Dean." Sam sent a pointed look in his brother's direction before heading out of the room.

Annie smiled a sad smile and rubbed at Dean's calf. "Anything I can do for you?"

"You _could_ put on one of those hot nurse dresses and give me a sponge bath." He shot her a smirk.

Laughing Annie smirked back and patted his leg. "Dean, Dean."

"Hmm Mmm." Dean shook his head. "Call me Baby, and can you kinda groan when you say it?"

Annie swatted at his side and climbed in next to him, snugly curled up against him. "You don't look dirty..._baby_."

"I'm _very_ dirty. And you didn't groan." Dean pouted slightly before resting his hand over hers on his chest.

"How bad is it Dean?" She asked quietly then noticing how his hand tightened over hers for a moment or two.

"Let's not talk about that." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

The two laid there, staring blankly at the tv screen. Annie stroking his chest softly, Dean breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Dean whispered a while later, knowing now was probably the time to bring it up. "I've been having these dreams--since before you left."

Annie shook her head. "That's not love, Dean, that's lust."

"No." Dean disagreed. "These dreams--or _whatever_ they are, they're so real. I can _feel_ you. I think it might be love. I'm pretty sure."

"If you're not sure, then I don't think it's love you're feeling, Dean."

"Could you _try_ not to ruin the moment?" Dean exclaimed.

Annie giggled and nodded. "Sorry. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Okay. 'The Feelings Door' is closing." Dean groaned and climbed from the bed, Annie sitting up and grabbing the back of his gown. "Are you checking out my ass?"

"No." She shook her head slowly.

"You want to?"

Annie sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes, her eyes going wide as he dropped his hospital gown. She turned and pulled the curtain closed, keeping her back to him.

"Can you hand me those clothes on the chair next to you?" She could hear the smugness in his voice.

Keeping her head down, she handed the clothes to him all the while muttering, "Smug bastard."

"I think you're a little off there, I think you mean _pride_."

"Just put your damn clothes on." Annie huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know, usually women tell me to take my clothes _off_."

Annie turned to Dean, willing to keep her eyes trained on his face as he ever-so-slowly pulled on his clothes, smug smirk on his face.

"Let's go, Scofield." Annie huffed and pushed back the curtain, stomping out of the room.

"Scofield??" He called after her.

--

Sam looked up as his hotel room door swung open, smacking off the wall as Annie stomped in, Dean walking slowly behind her.

"You know your brother is a jackass, right?"

"What the Hell, Dean?" Sam was up and out of his seat, helping his brother to the one bed.

"I'm not gonna die in a hospital where my own personal nurse won't even give me a sponge bath and talk dirty!"

Annie took off her coat and threw it at the eldest Winchester boy. "You are so not Scofield anymore! You're totally Lincoln! Sammy, Sweetie, you're Scofield."

"Who the Hell is this _Scofield_? Some dude you've banged?"

"I wish." Annie huffed under her breath, smiling at both brothers when they stared at her. "Michael Scofield...trying to save his brother...? Nevermind."

"Right." Sam nodded slowly. "So I found this specialist..."

Dean sighed and laid back on the bed. "You're not going to let me die in peace, are you?"

"We're not going to let you die, period." Sam and Annie said at the same time.

"Come on, you can sleep on the way there." Sam grabbed his and Dean's things, and headed out to the car, Dean and Annie a little ways behind him.

Annie watched as Sam tossed the duffels into the trunk and went off to the main office, Dean opening the back door before turning to her.

"Grab your stuff, Annie."

Annie sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"So where have you been?" Came Dean's groggy voice from the back seat.

"Around. Just doing small hunts with Lexie." She shrugged.

"_Lexi_." Dean grinned, his eyes slowly closing. "How is she?"

Annie laughed and shook her head. "Do you mean how's she doing? Or how's she looking?"

Dean smirked and mumbled something as he gave into his tiredness.

"So..." Annie smirked and turned to Sam. "This _specialist_ isn't in the actual medical field, am I right?"

Sam only sent a smile her way before looking back at the road.

--

"Dude, you _lied_ to me!" Dean hissed as the climbed from the car.

Annie sighed and shook her head. "Not technically. He said he found a specialist, he never said anything about a doctor." She looked around at all the people and pointed. "Look at all these people. He's obviously _special_."

"Don't start." Dean pointed a finger at her, pushing Sam off of him when he tried to help Dean walk. "Man, this is just crap."

Annie rolled her eyes and stood on the other side of Sam, watching as Dean watched a woman walk by and smirk.

"I just may be a believer..."

She shook her head and sighed, _this_ was coming from the man that claimed he was falling in _love_.

Dean caught what he did and moved over next to Annie and placed his hand on the small of Annie's back. "Hey..."

"Dean, stop."

"I'm being serious."

"Me too! How many times do I have to tell you it's not love!" Frustrated she pushed ahead of them, doing her best to ignore the feeling of Dean's eyes on her back.

From that point on the boys followed Annie, sitting next to her in the front row, Dean thinking he was being sneaky by pushing Sam aside to sit next to her.

Annie smacked at Dean's arm as he slid his hand onto her knee, when his fingers started to rub circles on the inside of her knee she slapped his hand away.

"Stop it!" She hissed when his hand ended up on her leg again, only higher up.

"Sorry, it's like your thighs are calling me."

"Stop!" She slapped his hand again.

"No!" He hissed out.

"Guys."

"What?!" Both turned to Sam to find him pointing to the front of the stage where Roy stood, everyone in the room staring at them.

Dean scratched behind his ear and cleared his throat. "Why, uh, why don't you pick someone else, okay?"

The older man laughed and shook his head, opening his arms. "I don't _pick_ the person, the Lord does."

"_Right_." Dean huffed. "I think I'll pass."

"Dean!" Sam pushed his brother from his seat, Annie placing her hands on his butt and pushing him forward as she hissed, "Go!"

Sam and Annie watched anxiously as Roy placed his hands on Dean's head, both standing there a little bit before Dean collapsed. Sam was the first to Dean, Annie right behind him.

"And you're sure he's healthy, like 100 Okay?" Annie asked from her place beside Sam.

The doctor nodded. "I don't how, but it's like he never had heart damage. He'll be fine."

"You're sure you're sure?" Annie asked again to be certain.

"If it makes you feel any better, baby him for a while." She smiled.

Dean grinned and splayed his hand on her back. "That sounds good. Don't it, baby?"

Annie forced a smile and nodded. "Ooh we'll figure out _something_."

The doctor smiled and shook her head, finding the 'couple' cute, before leaving the room.

--

By the time they had figured out it was Roy's wife Annie had not so successfully been able to avoid Dean, so when Sam had paired them up, she was not happy.

"Annie, you go with Dean, make a scene. Anything to distract everyone."

"Sam, I swear to God I'm gonna--"

"Slap me, I know. Looking forward to it." He sighed before running off towards the house.

Annie trudged to the tent with Dean right behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Dean, if there's one thing a woman knows how to do, it's make a scene." Annie smirked before whipping around to Dean. "How could you?!"

Dean opened his mouth, ready to retort, but stopped when her hand met the side of his face.

"What the _fuck_??" He growled, eyes narrowing.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't act like you don't know, when I know you know!"

Dean's face scrunched up in confusion as he tired to sort through what she just said. "I--"

"Had a floozy in our bed! _Our bed_!!"

"Maybe if you'd talk dirty at least once in a while, I wouldn't need to resort to a...a..._floozy_!"

Annie willed her face to not burn red. "Well stop chasing everything in a short skirt!"

"I _like_ it when women wear those small skirts. I'm a man!"

Annie looked at him with slight apology in her eyes before planting her hand on the side of his face again, everyone in the tent gasping or '_Ooh_'-ing.

"Uhh, sir, ma'am..."

"What!?" Annie and Dean turned to see Roy standing on the stage, facing their way.

"Could you please take this outside and away from the tent?"

Dean's phone chose to ring at that moment, Dean blushing slightly as he held up a finger, answering his phone. Annie caught the small look he sent her way and she nodded.

Dean put his phone back in his jeans and clapped his hands together. "Well...I, uh, I think we can work this out."

Annie nodded and hurried behind Dean out of the tent and to the muddy parking area to find Sam leaned against the Impala.

"So it was the old broad?" Annie asked after they were on the road, at least 50 miles behind them and Sam's side of the hunt told.

"Yeah. She was into the serious stuff too." Sam sighed and stretched out in his spot on the front seat. He looked Dean's way and arched a brow. "What the Hell happened to your face, Dean?"

Annie bit her lip but cracked up when Dean shot a look Sam's way and shook his head.

_**A/N: **Nittany was what I was called when I was in Cheerleading. What started that was that I got a guarenteed spot on the Cheer Squad for Nittany Lions when I graduated High School, well, I turned that down a year or so ago. (My Mom wasn't so thrilled about me turning it down).  
I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, like I said before, vacation's coming up quick. I leave the 31st of this month. I doubt I'll be updating while I'm on vacation. I promised my one friend on YouTube I'd make a video of the clips and pics I take while I'm at the race, and so I said I'd make the video when I get back to the beach house. And _that_is going to take a lot of will-power to make myself stay inside long enough to do that. But I'll be home October 1st, so I'll prolly update October 2nd or close to that. -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. I Could Never Be Your Woman

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie and Lexie_

* * *

**I Could Never Be Your Woman**

Annie frowned as Sam looked over a map of Pennsylvania and let out a snort of laughter.

"Look," He laughed, pointing. "_Carlisle_."

"Yep. That's where my parents had sex. Got down and dirty, did the nasty. Really paints a nice visual deep in your brain, huh?" She smirked as Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably and fold the map back up.

Annie frowned as Dean walked over to the driver's side of the Impala.

"If you stop anywhere near Carlisle or Tipton, I'll shoot you, Dean."

"Yeah well, we're not going to Pennsylvania. I, uh, just got a call..." He scratched behind his ear before looking over at Annie. "...from an old friend."

"Old friend?" Sam's brows shot up.

Annie's frown deepened as she nodded slowly. "Cassie?"

"Cassie?" Sam looked between his brother and friend. "Who's Cassie?"

"You _told_ her?!" Sam gaped at his brother.

"So..." Dean looked at Annie in the rear view mirror, desperate for a subject change. "Guess who has a birthday coming up?"

"Oooh no, no, no, no. You're not changing the subject, Dean--Not that I didn't remember it was your birthday, 'cause I did, Annie." Sam looked at her then back at his brother. "You told her the 'big family secret', when I never even told Jess!"

"You want a vanilla or chocolate cake, Annie? I'm kinda in the mood for chocolate."

Annie sighed and sank deeper down into her seat. _This_ was going to be one _long-ass_ drive.

--

"You gonna be okay?" Annie asked softly, watching as Dean looked up at the building with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Dean nodded as he looked her way, giving her a short smile before heading into the building with Annie and Sam trailing behind, stopping when her phone rang.

"You two go." She waved them off before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"_Happy Birthday!"_ Came Lexie's excited voice.

Annie laughed and shook her head. "You remembered!" She said in a sarcastic "_aww!_" tone.

"Hey! How could I forget your birthday? It _was_ your 18th birthday party where I met..._Steve_." Annie gagged with a smile on her face at the dreamy sigh Lexie gave off. "Okay seriously, what's wrong with the name Steve?!"

Annie shrugged and held in her laughter. "I dunno...it's just...bleh. I don't really like it."

"Oh sure, 'cause Brodie's _so_ much better."

"Hey! He was cute--and he was Quarter Back! _Steve_ sounds like a name of one of those serial killer's that dresses up in clowns suits and keeps dead bodies under his porch!"

Lexie let out a loud laugh and shook her head. "You have one wild imagination, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah." Annie smiled as she leaned against the side of the Impala. "So did you just call to tell me 'Happy Birthday' or is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Can't I just call and wish a friend happy birthday? No string attached?" She listened as Annie kept quiet before sighing and nodding. "Okay, I need you to look up a few things for me..."

"I _knew_ there was something hunt related with this call!" Annie laughed. "Sure, what do you need, Sweetie?"

"Umm, I need you to find any info you can on..." there was the sound of papers rustling in the background along with a few curses. "Gregory Thompson. And I need you to find out all you can on possessed fish."

Annie started to crack up but stopped when she noticed Lexie wasn't laughing. "You're kidding, right? Possessed _fish_?? What it ate him?"

Again Lexie didn't laugh and Annie's brows shot up.

"You're serious? A _fish_ ate this man? Please tell me it wasn't a gold fish or anything like that."

"Well..." Lexie trailed off as she looked at a few pictures. "I wouldn't say _gold fish_...but close, very close."

"Oh well that's just disturbing." Annie grumbled before reaching into the Impala and writing everything down so she remembered what she needed to look up. "Is that all?"

Lexie nodded. "That's just about it. I'll call if I need anything else. Bye Babe."

"Bye." Annie sighed and closed her phone before climbing into the car and waiting for the boys, frowning up at the building.

It wasn't that she didn't like Cassie--okay, well _that's_ a lie. Because she didn't like Cassie. It didn't start out that way, though. Annie was happy Dean was happy and her and Cassie actually got a long, but when Cassie called Dean crazy and broke it off Annie wasn't exactly her biggest fan. Still isn't. She hurt Dean and pretty badly. Which is a hard thing to do, Annie of all people knows that.

She just hoped Dean was filling his mind up with false hope again.

--

Dean kept staring at Annie out of the corner of his eye as the two sat at the small table in their motel room, jerking slightly when Annie mumbled, "Knock it off, Dean."

"What?" He asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, okay. I have a few things to look up for Lexie, so--" She held her finger up to her lips and went back to work.

Dean waited a few minutes before clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, Annie looking up with raised brows.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, got this thing--well, it's not a _thing_. It's a reservation at that Italian restaurant on Montgomery Avenue. It's a uh, dinner thing for us...for your birthday...for the two of us, for a dinner."

Annie chuckled quietly as she watched Dean shift in his seat again and cast a few glances her way.

"Okay." She nodded with a small shrug. "What time?"

"Around 8."

Annie nodded again before going back to her research, Dean grinning and nodding to himself.

-

Sam looked up at his brother when Dean answered his phone, standing up from the table and grabbing his jacket.

Dean turned to Annie as he put his phone away and backed out of the door. "I gotta head out real quick, I'll meet you at the restaurant, Annie. Remember, 8 o'clock. Just...bring my monkey suit with you, okay?"

Annie nodded slightly as she watched Dean hurry from the room before turning to Sam who shrugged in return.

-

Looking around Annie shifted uncomfortably as a few people stared at her.

Now she didn't mind that she was wearing a dress, that wasn't the problem at all. She actually enjoyed finally being able to wear one of the very few _nice _things she had.

It was the fact that she had been sitting here for an hour waiting on Dean as the waiter kept walking by with a knowing eye, and everyone near her table staring at her as she looked around and fiddled with her napkin.

She sighed as she looked at her watch again. _Two and a half hours_. She frowned as the waiter came back over and offered to fill her wine glass up again, to which she nodded.

Grabbing his arm as he went to walk away, he arched a brow at the brunette.

"Leave the bottle." She stated.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied softly before walking away.

Going on three hours and--she looked down at her watch again--twenty-two minutes she called it quits. Getting up from the table she stalked towards the exit, her drinks already paid for, by _her_. She pushed open the door and huffed as the cold night air bit at her skin. Annie narrowed her eyes as she slid on the jacket to Dean's suit, she couldn't believe Dean blew her off on her _birthday_ for Cassie. The woman who ditched him and called him a nut case...along with a few other choice words. How could he? He stood his best friend up, the said best friend who cuddled with him when he cried, actually _cried_, because his first actual girlfriend left him.

Annie wasn't sure if her blurred eyes were due to the cold air nipping at her face or that she was so upset she was resorting to crying herself...or maybe it was that bottle of wine. She really wasn't sure. She just knew she was pissed.

Sam looked up as she came into the motel room, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Where's Dean?" He asked as he shut his laptop.

Annie shrugged and yanked her hair down from it's bun. "Never showed up. So I don't know, and right now, I _really_ don't care."

Sam's brows shot up and he took in the jacket she was wearing over her dress. "Where's the rest of the suit?"

"In the middle of the road between South Wayne Street and Elizabeth Street." She muttered before going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Sam frowned deeply before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the room. Annie yanked her dress off with sharp movements and shoved it into the trash bin under the bathroom counter, wanting to forget everything about this evening. She turned the shower on to as hot as she could stand without injuring herself.

After her long hot shower she dressed in one of her too big T-shirts and a pair of boy shorts, she opened the bathroom door and arched a brow at the sight of the lights dimmed and a lone cupcake sitting in the middle of the small motel table.

"Sam?" She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked over to the table, jumping a little as Sam stood from over by his bed.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't find an actual cake, everyone's closed. But I got this at that 7-11 down the street."

Annie shook her head and smiled. "No, no. This is perfect."

Sam nodded and picked up the cupcake, holding it in front of her face. "Come on, make a wish."

"Sammy, you do realize that this doesn't work anymore? Hasn't since I was 6." She replied and watched him roll his eyes. "Come on, Sam, in our line of work you learn there's no such thing as wishing."

"Could you _not_ be so literal? Just for tonight? Please?"

She sighed and nodded, giving in to those adorable puppy-eyes.

"Okay." She whispered before closing her eyes, making her wish and blowing out the candle on the small cupcake. "Happy?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the bed. Annie stared at him for a second then made her way over to the bed, her eyes stinging with tears. It was stupid really, but she couldn't help it. It was just a few tapes starring Molly Ringwald.

"I've never really been a big fan of _Pretty In Pink_, to be honest. But I know it's tradition and I really don't mind watching them. As long as it's just a once a year thing." He grinned at the end of his sentence.

Annie laughed and nodded then pressed a soft kiss to his lips before wiping the tears from her cheeks and climbed into bed next to him after he put _16 Candles_ in.

By the end of _The Breakfast Club_ the two were out like a light, cuddled up together. When morning came Annie told Sam she was going to stay at the motel and finish up her research for Lexie so she could finish her _killer fish _hunt. Sam nodded, although he had a knowing look in his eye, and left the room to meet up with his brother.

--

Annie groaned and rubbed at her eyes, she felt like her eyes had shrunk to the size of peas. She'd been working at this all day and it was going on midnight, the boys were finishing up this God awful hunt. _Finally_. Picking up her cell phone she dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Fire."

"What?" Came Lexie's confused voice.

"Fire." Annie laughed. "To kill the killer fish, you have to set it on fire..._and_ it has to be stuffed with rock salt."

Lexie arched a brow and stared into the disgusting pond. "I seriously have to stuff that fricker with rock salt and _then_ set it on fire??"

"Apparently so." Annie nodded. "That's all I could come up with. Everything else was no help."

"Great." Lexie muttered as she grimaced. "We're talking stuff as in, stuff a turkey, aren't we?"

Annie bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Full on shoving it down it's throat til there's nothing left to fill."

Lexie sighed and scrubbed her hand down her face. "Okie Dokie. Thanks, hun."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later."

Annie's eyes shot to the door as the knob turned a few times, her heart settled at seeing Sam and Dean walk through the door.

"It over?" Annie asked, eyes on Sam.

"Finished." Sam nodded and dropped his jacket on the back of the one chair. "We leave in the morning."

Annie nodded slightly and went back to messing around with her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her softly.

"Going to bed." Annie's jaw clenched as she shut the lid to her laptop before laying back on Sam's bed.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and scratched behind his ear. "Annie, I..."

"Don't want to hear it, Dean." Annie shook her head and got under the covers.

"Annie, _please_--" He started quietly.

"No." She shook her head again. "I don't have a thing to say to you."

Dean tried to ignore the dull ache he felt when Annie turned her back to him, Sam placing a hand on his brother's shoulder before climbing in next to her.

-

"So how'd Lexie's hunt go? What with the whole killer fish thing." He tried to keep his laughter in. Annie knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract her from Dean and Cassie standing in front of the Impala.

"She made it out in one piece." Annie smiled. "Still has all her fingers and toes."

"How'd she get rid of it?"

"Had to stuff it full of rock salt and then set it on fire."

Sam's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "What the Hell?"

"Yeah." She replied, watching as Dean lowered his head, hurt written on his face.

Dean climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala a few moments later and Sam pulled away, leaving Cassie in the dust. And hopefully the past. Dean glanced Annie's way every couple of minutes and watched her as she stared out the window next to her. He sighed inwardly. He _really_ fucked up this time.

When Sam went into the gas station Dean took that as his chance to apologize to Annie.

He looked at her for a few seconds before clearing his throat, wincing when she turned to him and he seen the coldness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Annie."

Annie stared at him before shrugging slightly as she said softly, "I know. I just don't think I can forgive you this time."

_**A/N: **I had started writing this yesterday morning but my cat, James, died yesterday afternoon so I spent the rest of the day crying my eyes out. And when I woke up this morning I really wanted to write, and it helped a bit, it kept my mind off of him. So yeah, that's why this wasn't out.  
And the whole Molly Ringwald thing is from me. My Mom and I have this tradition where we started watching 16 Candles, Pretty In Pink and The Breakfast Club on my six-teenth birthday, and we've done it every night on my birthday since then. So that's where that's from. -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. Can't Do This Anymore

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, although I do own Annie_

Thanks so much to _SexySadie88_ and _tedith_! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Can't Do This Anymore**

Dean shouldered the motel room door open, gasping slightly as he almost dropped the box he was carrying. Annie not paying attention.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to the Quickie-Mart down the road." Came her dry reply.

Dean nodded before walking over to Annie, who was seated at the small table typing away on her laptop, the corners of her mouth curling up as she read something. "Hey, I, uh, I got you something..."

"My birthday was two weeks ago, Dean." He sat the box down in front of her, Annie frowning at the box. "Oh I'm sorry, you forgot."

Dean sighed and lowered his head. "Annie, I'm trying. I just don't know how to make this right."

Annie looked up at him and shrugged. "So don't."

"God damn-it, Annie!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Is going to Hell an option?"

"AnnaBelle." He frowned.

"Dean." She retorted in the same tone. "Just drop it, okay?"

Dean shook his head and sat down across from her. "No. Please, Annie, just help me out here."

"There's nothing I need to help you with." Annie shut her laptop and moved away from the table. "I'm not important."

"What the Hell's that supposed to mean?!"

Annie gave a bitter laugh and grabbed clothes from her duffel. "Standing me up on my birthday to bang your ex-girlfriend, yeah that just _screams_ 'I love you'!"

"Annie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, because 'sorry' fixes everything." Annie angrily wiped her tears away and shook her head. "Well fine. I'm sorry we ever met."

Dean felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, he'd _never_have expected her to say that. As the bathroom door slammed shut and the shower turned on Dean swallowed the thick lump in his throat and blinked back the stinging in his eyes. She hated him. AnnaBelle Carlisle Poole, his first crush and best friend, _hated_ him. With a heavy heart he climbed into bed and listened to the shower water blast.

-

By the time Annie forced herself out of the shower she could hear Sam's snores and Dean shifting in his bed.

She sighed and took her time brushing her teeth and brushing her hair. She dropped her brush when Sam's snores stopped and he started making strangled noises, Dean yelling his brother's name soon after.

Swinging the door open she stopped at seeing Sam thrashing about. To her it seemed like it was over before anything really happened, but knew whatever it was took a lot out of Sam and was scaring the Hell out of him. So she just stood off to the side as she watched Sam start to throw everyone's things into one duffel bag.

"We're leaving." He muttered as he went for the door.

Annie shot a look Dean's way, who shrugged in return.

"Sam?" She asked quietly.

"Now." He looked her way before going out to the car.

--

Annie sat in the back seat and stayed quiet. Sam looked a little pale and by the bags under his eyes she could tell this was really messing with him.

Once they got to the house Sam had said he'd seen and found out that a man died the same way Sam had said he'd seen in his 'dream'.

Dean drove to a motel in silence, once morning came he and Sam started to form a plan, Annie frowning and jumping in when Dean held up her outfit.

"Oh no. Hell no." She shook her head jumping in. "That's just _wrong_, Dean!"

"Come on, Annie." He shrugged his shoulders. "We're saving people...so in a way...it's not _that_ wrong, right?"

Annie shook her head again and crossed her arms. "No. I'm not doing it. Unlike _you_, I'd rather not go to Hell."

Sam grabbed the outfit from his brother and handed it to her, his puppy-eyes turned on to the max. "Please Annie. We need to do this."

Annie frowned and yanked it out of his hands and trudging into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You're sick." Annie exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she messed with her head piece.

"What did I do now?" Dean turned to her, looking her over as she wore the nun outfit, lust filling his eyes.

"Introducing me as _Sister Bonnie Jovi_. And stop staring at me like that!" She huffed, smiling as a man walked by before turning back to Dean. "The only man a nun can have a relationship with is the Lord!"

Dean smirked and looked around before leaning in to her and whispering, "Well then I guess you're lucky I'm God in bed."

Annie scoffed and pushed him away from her. "Stop being a pig."

Dean bit his lip and watched as she walked away to find Sam.

Annie stood next to Sam, hoping she wasn't showing how disgusted she was as she watched Dean shovel little hot dog after little hot dog into his mouth, not exactly taking time to chew each individually.

She tuned out Dean and Sam talking with Mrs. Miller and looked around the room, her eyes catching sight of Max Miller right as he caught sight of her. She sent him a small smile and tilted her head in his direction, Max smiling back almost awkwardly. Annie frowned slightly and looked around the rest of the room, jumping when Sam rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" She cleared her throat when Mrs. Miller looked at her a little shocked. "...will be with you during your time of need. Just keep your faith, Mrs. Miller."

Sam bit back his smile while Dean gave a small snort, Annie inwardly cursing herself.

"We should be leaving. We have another appointment." Sam spoke up and the three made their way out of the house and to the Impala.

"Yelling Jesus Christ and you're wearing a nun's dress." Dean laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, _I'm_ the sick one."

Annie just frowned and stomped her way into the bathroom, change of clothes in hand.

-

Sam rolled over a little as Annie pressed against his shoulder slightly so she could climb into his bed.

She tried to ignore the sound of Dean sighing and his bed shifting under his weight as he turned away from the two. Sure, she felt a bit bad about what she'd said to him earlier but she couldn't help it. It slipped out, and she was feeling that way at the moment. She sighed softly and fell asleep with the thoughts of her earlier actions floating around in her mind.

When she awoke next it was to Sam and Dean running out of the room in a hurry and to the Impala, pulling out of the parking lot and leaving her standing in the doorway of their motel room in her pajamas.

--

"I still can't believe you guys left me." She whispered and shook her head.

"Annie I'm sorry." Sam told her softly. "I just seen Max's uncle being murdered and we took off. I didn't mean to leave you."

"No." Annie shook her head as they climbed from the car. "I understand. I'm just being silly."

Sam looked at her a moment and nodded he then turned to Dean as his brother pulled out a gun and stuck it in the small of his back. "Dean, what the Hell are you doing?"

Annie swallowed and stared at the brothers. "And you're _sure_ it's Max doing this?"

"Yeah." Sam admitted quietly, so with the nod of her head the three made their way up the walk to the Miller house.

The three looked around the room before their eyes settled on Max, Sam stepping in front of Annie as Dean's gun flew out from the small of his back and started pointing around the room at everyone on its own.

"Just...just calm down, okay Max?" Annie's voice quivered as she stared at the gun pointing towards she and Sam. "I'm sure we could just talk and sort this out that way."

The two didn't have time to react when the closet doors flew open and she and Sam were thrown into the closet, the doors closing and a bookshelf sliding in front of the doors.

Annie groaned and cupped the back of her head, rubbing softly, grimacing when she pulled her hand away and noticed the blood. _Fantastic_.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked as he stood. Once she nodded the two started banging on the doors and yelling out for Dean.

After pushing for what felt like forever Annie started to panic as Sam started to groan and squeeze his eyes shut as tight as humanly possible. She stood there, feeling like she was going to throw up as Sam kept groaning and grabbing his head.

A yelp flew from her lips as the bookshelf flew away from the doors as Sam screamed, "NO!"

"How'd...?"

"I don't know." Sam whispered as he grabbed her arm and hurried up the stairs.

"Stop!" Sam yelled as Max pointed the gun at Dean, who was stood in front of Mrs. Miller. "Max, we can--we can talk about this. Just put the gun down and let them go..."

Max sobbed and turned the gun away from Dean, tears streaming down his face.

"That's better. Now let's jus--"

Annie was cut off by a gun shot and Max falling to the floor. She covered her mouth and and swallowed a few times, trying to keep the bile down.

-

"You all right?" Dean asked quietly as he walked up beside Annie outside of their motel room.

"Yeah. Fine." She replied just as quiet, her hand going to the back of her head without noticing.

"Sam told me your head was bleeding." He moved closer but kept his eyes averted from hers. "Can I...just check it out? Make sure you're okay?"

Annie shook her head and pulled one of Sam's sweatshirts tighter around her. "I'm fine Dean, honestly."

Dean shook his head as well and cupped his hand on the back of her neck, to which she thought he was going to check her head anyway, but she gave a gasp as he pulled her body to his and his lips found hers.

It took her a few seconds to regain composure of her mind before she pulled away and gave Dean a sharp slap, only to pull his lips back down on hers in a rough kiss before pulling away again and giving another sharp slap to the side of Dean's face.

Dean watched as her face grew closer to his again almost sure she was going to kiss him again.

Annie shook her head and backed away. "I can't--I can't do this."

Dean went to reach for her and frowned when she moved away from his hands and scrubbed her hands down her face, catching the lust and the hurt in her eyes. The hurt _he_ put there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, chin quivering for a moment as she shook her head again and hurried into the motel room, leaving Dean to stare after her.

_**A/N:**Okay, so this chapter just 110 completely sucked. I know. I'm not a fan of how it turned out. I just kept re-writing it and re-writing it and it wouldn't turn out to how I had put it all together in my head. Bleh to that. I promise that the next chapter will most definitely be way better than this. I'm so sorry how this one turned out. :(  
But just so you guys know, I'm going to try and update as much as I can before I leave, which will hopefully be every evening for the next 8 days. So fingers crossed for that. :)_

_Feedback is Love! (Even if it's about how awful this one was)_


	7. Helplessly, Hopelessly

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, although I do own Annie_

_A/N:_Hello Hello! I got one out today! Yay! Two days in a row, I'm slowly starting to get back to the way I was. :) I should have the next chapter up tomorrow evening, I'll start on it tonight and most likely finish the rest tomorrow morning, so it might even be updated by the afternoon. If I do get it out early tomorrow I promise to write and have the next one posted by tomorrow night. :) Thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers for sticking with me! -Kalli

* * *

**Helplessly, Hopelessly**

"This is from the gentleman over there." A waitress came up and pointed across the bar when Annie looked up. "And this." She slid a paper out of her apron and placed it on the table next to the drink she sat down.

Annie smiled a thanks to the waitress before picking up the paper and rolling her eyes with a small smile. Sam looking over her shoulder and laughing at the words scribbled across the piece of paper.

Dean looked back from throwing his darts, not hearing Sam and Annie making comments and yelling something out everytime he went to throw a dart. He frowned when he seen they were chuckling and whispering to one another. So he grabbed his darts from the board and headed over to the table, just catching Sam saying, "Gonna put that with your collection?"

"Put what with whose collection?" Dean asked.

"Annie got another drink and note." Sam grinned at the look on Dean's face as his eyes scanned the bar.

Dean's eyes finally landed on Annie before he picked up the drink and chugged it in one go, letting out a healthy belch as he set the glass down.

"I'm gonna take a leak, then we can go." Dean told them, grabbing the note and crumpling it up and heading to the bathroom.

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes while Sam laughed and shook his head. Sometimes his brother could be hilarious without even realizing it. The two hunters stood from the table they were at and headed out to the parking lot.

"Did you hear that?" Annie whispered as a rustling noise came from a few spots away from the Impala.

Sam nodded and cautiously walked over to a car, Annie right behind him, and bent down. Sam yelped and stumbled back as a cat hissed and jumped out at him. Annie laughed nervously and straightened her shirt as she tried to get her heart out of her throat. She turned and looked in the direction the cat had run off in and knelt down to call it to her, but she stopped when she heard a grunt and the sound of someone falling next to her. She turned and screamed as a man stood behind her, grinning madly before everything went black

-

"Oh God." Annie groaned and rubbed at her head. Yet _again_ she's been injured to the head. Would she be surprised if she woke up one of these days and couldn't stop drooling on herself? No, not really.

She stretched her legs out as far as she could but froze when her knee bumped something, looking to her left she felt relief fill her as she found it to be Sam lying next to her.

"Sam? Sammy?" Annie tapped his cheek softly, smiling as his eyes opened slowly. "Hey honey, you okay?"

Sam groaned and placed a hand to the back of his head, pulling it away happy to find that there was no blood, just one Hell of a bump.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He sat up and tried to stretch his long legs out. "You all right? Hurt anywhere?"

Annie shook her head and leaned back against the bars behind her. "I'm fine. Just a bump."

The two looked around at their surroundings, finding out that they were in a cage and what looked to be a barn or old garage.

"How long do you think we've been out?" Annie asked, her head leaned back against the cage as she looked at Sam.

"Couldn't have been too long." Sam frowned and looked at his watch. "No more than a day, if that."

Annie nodded and sighed. "Why's it always _us_?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "No idea. Maybe we're appealing to demons and freaks."

"We're _awesome_. We're like peanuts." Annie said then grinned at Sam's confused face. "Peanuts? You know like when you're on a plane, everyone wants some."

Sam gave a heartfelt laugh but stopped when a noise stirred from behind Annie. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up tight against him, trying to move himself in front of her in the tight cage. They sighed when they noticed it was the man they'd been researching about.

"You're Jenkins, right?" Sam leaned forward.

"Yeah." The man nodded as he eyed the two hunters. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Sam, and this is Annie. Listen, this might not make you feel any better..." Sam scratched at his neck. "but, uh, we were looking for you."

"Well you're doing an _awesome_ job." Jenkins retorted.

Annie narrowed her eyes at him as her jaw clenched. "Do you have to be such an ass?"

"Annie." Sam scolded but stopped when the barn doors opened, scooting in front of Annie as two figures moved forward.

Annie and Sam watched as the door to Jenkins' cage opened and a tray of food was plopped down in front of him before the door was closed again and the figures left.

"Was that..."

"People." Sam nodded. "They're just people."

"_Wow_. Were you two at the top of your class in school, cause that's just amazing how you figured _that_ out."

Annie frowned and pointed at the man as she asked, "You don't have your gun, do you Sam?"

"No. I don't." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the man. "How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day." Jenkins replied around a mouth full.

"These freaks hunt people and lock them up in cages, ever wonder what exactly it is you're eating?" Annie smirked, Sam chuckling as Jenkins gagged and spit his mouth full out.

Sam blew out a huff of air and looked above he and Annie, noticing a metal tubing hanging above them. Moving forward and reaching up he grabbed onto the tube and pulled.

"Might as well give it up, Sammy. That thing won't budge." Jenkins chuckled.

"Are you _always_ this much of an ass??" Annie shot at him, _really_ wishing she had her gun.

"Don't." Sam huffed as he pulled harder. "Call me." He yanked back, the tubing coming down and something falling into the cage. "Sammy."

Annie looked over Sam's shoulder and arched a brow. "A bracket?"

"Oh! A bracket! Thank God, we're saved."

Grabbing the bracket and clenching it in her hand Annie pointed at the man. "One more word. One more God damn word and I'm hurting you."

Sam pulled the bracket from her hand before she could throw it at Jenkins and sat back against the back of the cage, looking it over. He moved his hand towards Annie so she could see it when she moved next to him. The two looked up as the door to Jenkins' cage opened, no one else in sight besides the three there.

Jenkins moved forward in his cage and slowly climbed from it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Annie hushed.

"I'll stop someone along the road. Bring back some help."

Sam shook his head and sat up as best as he could on his knees. "Jenkins, I think this is a trap."

"Sorry Sammy." He whispered and hurried out of the barn.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then the sounds of someone yelling and two people laughing sounded into the barn. Soon after came screaming followed by a gun shot.

Annie willed her stomach to stop turning and leaned back against Sam.

"We're not getting out of this one, are we?" She whispered.

"We're gonna be fine Annie. Dean'll be here soon. You know him."

She nodded slowly and tried to stop the stinging in her eyes.

-

Sam watched as Annie's head drifted forward slightly before she jerked and again a few seconds later. Wrapping his arms around her, he shifted her a little so she could settle against him, her head pillowed against his chest.

"Relax. Just rest your eyes for a bit, I'll keep an eye out."

Annie nodded and cuddled into him and drifted off to sleep, waking a couple of hours later to the sound of the barn door opening. She watched as a different man drug a woman in and threw her into the cage Jenkins had been in. After a little while the woman finally awoke and rubbed at her head.

"Yeah, those bastards go for cheap shot, huh?" Annie said softly.

"Are--Are you Sam Winchester and Annie?" She asked.

The two nodded with confused looks on their faces.

"Your cousin and husband are looking for you. I'm Kathleen."

Sam grinned and moved forward. "Do you know where he's at?"

The woman shrugged softly. "He was helping me find you two, but I, uh, I handcuffed him to my car."

Annie and Sam nodded then leaned back against their cage, looking at the door when it opened and footsteps could be heard.

"Sam?" Came Dean's deep voice.

"Over here." He called back to his brother quietly.

Dean came into view causing Sam and Annie to grin as Kathleen stared at him with both brows shot up.

"How'd you get out of the 'cuffs?" She asked.

"I have a few tricks of my own." He shrugged and smirked then turned to Sam and Annie. "You guys okay? Did it hurt you?"

"No. They're just people Dean." Sam gave a hollow laugh.

Dean nodded and looked at Annie, asking softly, "You all right?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Just get us the Hell out of here."

-

"Are you _sure_ he knows what he's doing?" Kathleen asked after Dean had been gone what seemed like forever.

The only reply that came was Annie's snort of laughter, although everyone slowed their breathing as the barn door opened, Annie scooting closer to the cage door thinking Dean had returned. She gave a yelp when the cage door opened and one of the men from earlier grabbed her by a handful of hair.

"Sam!!" She screamed as the man tried to drag her from the cage.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, kicking his leg out and catching the man in the groin with his booted foot.

The man dropped Annie, her hitting the ground with a thud. He leveled his shot gun and aimed at Sam. Annie grimaced and let her tears fall as a shot rang out, she yelped again as the gun and the man fell to the ground in front of her.

Sam knocked the two men out as Annie stood and composed herself then unlocked the cage Kathleen was in.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked as Annie rubbed at her head which was now full on hurting from the bump _and_ from her being drug by her hair.

"I need to start wearing a helmet." She grumbled.

Dean nodded and looked down, the only sound heard being the gravel crunching under their feet as they walked along the side of the road.

Annie bit her lip and looked down as well, she was being a little rough on Dean now. The poor man had just spent the last 48 hours trying find and save his little brother and best friend and she was still giving him the cold shoulder. Sure, she was pissed about her birthday yet, he deserved that, but he didn't deserve being ignored when he went through Hell and back.

-

"Sit still." Annie sighed when Dean squirmed again as she tried to pull his t-shirt away from his body, when he didn't listen she grabbed the scissors and cut the shirt up his shoulder and gently pulled it off of him.

"That was my favourite shirt." Dean said quietly.

"Sorry." She whispered and cleaned and dressed the burn on his shoulder before moving to the cut above his eye.

Dean's eyes widened as Annie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the now bandaged cut above his eye.

"All better?" She asked in a breathy whisper.

"I, uh, I--" He cleared his throat and just pointed to his lips for a moment. "I hurt here a little."

Annie laughed softly and shook her head. "Just...let me think about this, please?"

Dean nodded and kissed her forehead then hopped down from his seat on the bathroom counter, going out to the room to get ready for bed. Annie walked out to the room a little later and looked between the two brothers that each laid in their own beds. The question was: Who was she to go to?

_**A/N: **I don't know why, but I seemed to really like this chapter. You have to admit, it _did_ turn out so much better than the last, then yet again, _anything _would have been better than that. HaHa. I hope everyone enjoyed it! -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. Hope For the Hopeless

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie and Binx_

**A/N:** This chapter is a sappy/humor mix. It's chapter's rather short as well. Shortest yet, actually. It's just a filler until I write up Shadow. Annnd, I slept in today and then fell asleep around 2:30 this afternoon and didn't wake up until 6 pm. My sinuses are bothering me and Benadryl knocks me out when I take it (which is my sinus med at the moment because Zyrtec is OTC now, which I find stupid. HaHa) Anyway, done with the rambling and excuses. But you gotta be happy I _did_ get a chapter out today, even if it _is_ rather short. -Kalli

Special thanks to _tedith_, _vicki fan forever_, _SexySadie88_, and of course _mssammydean_! Thank you so much you guys! :)

* * *

**Hope For the Hopeless**

Annie woke up to the feel of a solid body spooned in behind hers and the warmth of breath slowly puffing against the back of her neck. Biting her lip and grabbing onto his hand she tried to slowly slide out from his grasp, only to have his arm tighten around her waist and drag her back against his body.

"_Okay_." She breathed out quietly before lightly tapping at the hand that laid on her hip, feeling the body jerk awake behind her.

"_Oh_, God...Sorry." Dean muttered, shocked look on his face at noticing just how close he was to Annie.

He quickly unwrapped his arm from her and scooted back to the spot he'd went to sleep in. Annie nodded and cleared her throat, trying to hide her laugh.

"What?" Dean grumbled his voice still a bit deep with sleep.

"Were you, uh," Annie ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip. "were you spooning against me?"

"No! No, I wasn't _spooning_." He shook his head furiously. "Dean Winchester doesn't _spoon_."

At Annie's chuckle Dean threw back the covers and climbed from the bed, huffing his way to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." He muttered and slammed the door.

"He was _so _spooning." Sam chuckled from his bed.

-

"So are you gonna open your birthday present or what? It's probably dead by now."

Annie looked up from her laptop and arched a brow. "Dead? Why would you get me something that would die?"

Dean set the same box as before in front of her and stared at her. "Well?"

"If you got me a fish, Dean, I swear to God...Don't give me that look! It's not my fault I forgot about Spot, but I _did_ remember about him then."

"3 years later." Dean snorted. "There was no water left and this gross little lump stuck to the bottom of the bowl."

Annie narrowed her eyes and pointed at him before lifting the lid from the box, jumping back with a yelp as a kitten's head popped up. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked over the small black kitten then looked up at Dean. "You remembered." She whispered.

"Yeah. I remembered." Dean said quietly and picked the kitten up, holding it out to Annie. "Binx, right?"

She nodded and couldn't stop a few tears from falling as she looked at the little collar with '_Binx_' scrolled out on the small nametag.

"How'd you hide him from me for the past couple of weeks?"

"She." Dean corrected. "Sorry, I know you wanted a boy Binx, but no sprayers in the Impala. And it wasn't that hard, what with you avoiding me and all."

Annie frowned and leaned forward into Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean, really. I am."

Dean shook his head and kissed her forehead. "No. I deserved it. I shouldn't have ditched you on your birthday, especially to do that. I'm sorry."

She nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling away and cuddling the kitten to her chest. "Thank you." She whispered with a soft smile.

"For what?" Dean husked out a little dazed from the simple kiss.

"Everything?" Annie shrugged. "For finally understanding and actually _getting_ how I felt about the whole incident." She nuzzled the kitten's head with her nose. "And Binx. Do you think she'd mind if I started calling her 'he'?"

"Yes." He frowned. "You see, _this_ is why we're never having kids."

Annie's eyebrows shot up. "Kids, huh? You want kids?"

"No. That's not what I--"

"Ooh no." Annie laughed and shook her head, holding the kitten up so it was looking at Dean as she made kissing noises. "You heard Daddy, didn't you?"

Dean stared at the animal wide-eyed. No way. No _friggin_' way. "No. Not happening. It's a cat, Annie."

"Sorry, you said kids. Well, _this_ is our kid." She gently wiggled the kitten in front of him. "So, Daddy, hold the baby."

"I'm not doing this with you, Annie." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Nope, you already said it." She shrugged with a grin. "Sorry, no takey-backies."

Dean grimaced and stared at the blue-eyed kitten _swearing_ the damn thing smirked, but the look on Annie's face meant she wasn't going to stop pushing if he didn't just hold it. So he picked the tiny animal from Annie's out stretched hands and held it to him, an 'are-you-happy-now?' look on his face. Annie just smiled and pressed another small kiss to his lips as she'd done before.

Sam smiled as he watched as Annie curled up in his brother's bed, Dean coming out of the bathroom wearing just his boxers.

"What the Hell Annie?" Dean exclaimed as he pulled back the blankets to find Binx stretched out next to her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He pointed to the kitten with a frown on his face. "In the bed? See that nice, 64 dollar bed in the corner, that I bought with _my_ actual _money_? Yeah, that's for _her_."

"I was wondering what that was for." Annie spoke seriously, laughing softly. "She'll sleep better if she's with Mommy and Daddy."

"Yeah, well, put 'baby' on the other side of you, okay?" At Annie's head shake he groaned.

"I can't let her sleep that close to the edge of the bed! What if she rolls off during the night and hits her little head? She'll be slow for the rest of her life!"

"People would just guess it runs in the family." He muttered, grunting when she smacked him in the stomach. "Okay, she can sleep in the middle."

Annie smiled and moved the kitty closer to her as Dean climbed into the bed. Once he was settled Binx took that moment to go to her _Daddy_. She wobbled her way up over his arm and onto his chest, curling into a tiny ball right next to his heart. Annie 'aww'd and placed her head next to Binx on Dean's chest.

-

Dean smiled at the kitten that was stretched out on his chest, gently running his hand along it's head. She was definitely the odd one out of the bunch. She had a short tail, almost like a stub. She had too-big ears that made her face look even tinier than it already was. But that was okay, because he found her cute and different than normal cats, which was good. Because nothing about their life was normal.

"Thinking of a way to off her now?" Annie asked coming out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"No. Just noticing how cute she was." He replied softly looking down at bright blue eyes that stared back at him. "You know...except for the ears. A bit _too_ big if you ask me."

Annie snorted and pulled on one of his sweatshirts. "Then she _could_ pass as our baby."

Narrowing his eyes at her he cradled the kitty to him and climbed from the bed, going into the very small area that was supposed to be a kitchenette and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Sam?"

"Went to get some breakfast."

Dean nodded and finished off his coffee, setting Binx onto the bed so he could get ready for the day only to have her jump down and run as quickly as her little legs would carry her after him into the bathroom.

"Would you find it weird if I wanted to dress her in baby clothes?"

"If you _wanted to_? No. If you _did_? Yes." He replied as he grabbed his toothbrush off the bathroom counter.

"So a 'no' on dressing her up?"

"Yes." He nodded after he spit and rinsed.

Annie giggled and sunk down into the seat a little, back in her normal spot between Sam and Dean, as Binx laid on her back and purred loudly when Annie ran her fingers over her little nose and under her chin. After a while the kitten wiggled away from Annie's hands and climbed from her lap over to Dean's. She rubbed her chin against his left arm as he drove wanting to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, glancing down at the animal quickly before looking back at the road.

Dean's eyes went wide as the kitten stretched before curling in on itself high on his thighs, Sam finding the kitty's antics hilarious.

"She _really _likes you." Annie smiled and 'aww'd as the kitten started purring loudly as she drifted off to sleep on the warmth of Dean's lap. "You and girls, they just can't stay away."

Grinning Dean looked over at Annie. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Annie frowned slightly and shrugged. "I'm still thinking Dean. Just give me a little bit yet, please?" She whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as he nodded, a bit of hesitation, and placed a hand on her knee.

"So where to?" She asked after a while.

"Chicago."

_**A/N:** I got the idea for the chapter title from "Hope For the Hopeless" by A Fine Frenzy. I thought it fit well. And I got the name "Binx" from two things, Hocus Pocus originally and that I've had three black cats now named Binx after the kitty in the movie (It's a _long_ story, trust me). Umm, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. :) So, fingers crossed._

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. Love, Such a Silly Game We Play

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie and Binx_

**A/N: **This was supposed to be out about what? Two days ago? HaHa. Sorry, but I just couldn't get the right feel for this chapter, I kept watching the eppy over and over and re-writing and re-writing this chapter. Bleh. But here it is! Whoo! -Kalli

* * *

**Love, Such a Silly Game We Play**

"There he is." Annie pointed in the direction of Dean as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the bar. Sam nodded and the two made their way past Dean to a table as he grinned and leaned against the bar as he flirted with the bartendress. Dean almost slipping from his place against the bar when he caught sight of Annie passing him, he dismissed the napkin the bartendress slid his way and went to find Annie.

"Hey." He said quietly as he sat next to Annie at the table.

"Hey." Annie smiled softly.

"I didn't do anything." Dean blurted out after Annie went back to looking at her laptop. "I mean, I was flirting...but I didn't touch."

When Annie laughed softly and shook her head he got a little defensive.

"I'm serious! I even left her number on the bar."

This time Annie gave a hearty laugh and looked up at Dean. "Okay, I believe you. Besides, it's a little obvious. You're not grinning and your hair's in place."

Dean's retort fell short as Sam got up from the table and walked away, Annie and Dean shooting one another a look before following after, stopping next to Sam as he talked to a little _too_ perky blond.

Dean cleared his throat and shot his brother a look, Annie smacking him in the stomach.

"Dean, you're being rude." Annie hushed but rolled her eyes as he cleared his throat louder this time.

"Dude, cover your mouth." The woman sent a look his way before turning back to Sam while Annie tried to stifle her laughter and Dean frowned.

"Meg, this is my brother, Dean, and my friend Annie." Sam introduced.

Meg looked at Annie and smiled before looking at Dean and frowning deeply. "So _you're_ the one I've heard _all _about."

Dean grinned and nodded. "That's me."

"How dare you drag your brother around like luggage! _And_ you drive sweet Annie away??"

Dean glared at the woman and his brother and then trudged off back to their table to grab his jacket, Annie standing there uncomfortably as she bit her lip.

"I, uh, I should go make sure...he doesn't walk out in front of a car or...something."

Sam quirked a brow and Annie shrugged in reply.

"What? He's not usually turned down by girls." Annie walked to their table, grabbing her jacket and laptop and followed after Dean. "Hey! Wait up!" She grabbed onto his arm as she caught up to him at the door.

"What?" Dean asked softly.

"It's no big deal you know." She moved her hand down to his and rubbed his forearm softly with her other hand. "Remember Maddeline Sanders?"

"_Annie_." Dean whined and turned to her. "You promised to never bring that up again."

Annie smiled and shrugged. "Hey, it happens to everyone. Remember Marc Mears?"

Dean frowned as the last part came out in a dreamy sigh.

"That guy was a jerk."

"I thought I was in love with him." She whispered before smiling softly at Dean.

"You thought you were in love with _that_ freak?"

Annie pouted and slapped his arm. "I was 18 and he had a Plymouth Duster...black interior. And that tattoo..."

"You like tats? I can get a tattoo. You just name what and where." He gave her a suggestive smirk.

"Anything?" Annie grinned and bit her lip, Dean nodding. "Would you get a kitten on your forearm?"

Dean frowned and pulled his arm from hers, muttering a, "No."

"A rose? _Lily_?"

Dean turned back to her as she did that wistful sigh again. "Lily? What the Hell is it with you and lilies?"

"You don't remember?" Annie asked softly, Dean shaking his head in answer. "When you asked me to Junior Prom, you gave me lilies. Graduation, you gave me lilies. I dunno," She shrugged and blushed as Dean stared at her, eyes soft and small smile on his face. "I just like them."

Dean licked his lips and caught Annie's gaze before leaning in slowly, lips almost on hers when Sam's throat clearing broke them apart. Dean shot his brother a dirty look as Annie blushed again and raked her fingers through her hair nervously.

"So what the Hell's up with you? You were bitching about me to some chick and told personal stuff about me?!"

Sam arched a brow at his brother about the last part, catching on when Dean glanced towards Annie quickly.

"Yeah well, there's something not right about her." He stuffed his hands in pockets as the three made their way across the street to the Impala.

"Tell me about it. She wasn't into me." Dean retorted.

Sam shook his head and frowned. "No, I met her on the side of the rode in the middle of nowhere, and now again in a bar in Chicago? Think about it, Dean."

"So what are you gonna do, watch her?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Dean stopped chuckling and stared at his brother as Annie's eyes went wide. "Sam..."

"Not like that, Dean!"

"I think you're thinking a little _too_ much with your upstairs brain, huh?" Dean grinned suggestively, tossing the keys to the Impala to Sam. "Go on you perv."

"Dean..."

Dean grabbed Annie's hand and shook his head. "We'll just go research that symbol. Stay out of sight you little freak."

Sam bit the inside of his lip and yanked open the driver's side door, Annie and Dean walking down the side walk to the motel.

-

"Binx?" Annie called as she pushed past Dean and hurried into the room. "Mommy's home!"

At the sound of Annie's voice the kitten's head popped up from her curled up position on Dean's pillow, meowing softly as she stretched and ran to the edge of the bed. Dean frowned and rolled his eyes at the indent of the kitten's body on his pillow. It's always _his_ pillow.

"Why _my_ pillow??"

"Don't listen to him, baby. Daddy just doesn't understand how much you love him."

Dean looked at her and rolled his eyes at the baby voice she used, but grabbed the kitten from her and snuggled it into his chest before going over to his side of the bed and opening Sam's laptop to research the symbol.

"So you have any ideas on what this symbol is?" Annie asked as she picked up the piece of paper he'd drawn a replica of the symbol on.

"Not a clue. Looks like we're looking this one up from scratch."

"_Great_." Annie sighed and sat next to him on her side of the bed and opening her own laptop to search.

Annie groaned and stretched her arms above her head as she tried to stretch the worn and tired muscles in her back, once that was done she leaned back and scratched at the kittens ears as she slept peacefully between Dean and Annie.

Dean sighed and closed his phone, shaking his head. "Poor boy, won't just get out of the car and go talk to her..."

Annie shook her head and gently smacked his arm. "Leave your brother alone, Dean."

Dean looked over at her ready to retort when he noticed the small distance between them, looking at her lips then her eyes and back to her lips, he took the plunge, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a soft and slow kiss. Annie's brow furrowed before she smiled slight and returned the kiss just as soft and slow as Dean. Dean groaned slightly and willed himself to pull away, resting his forehead against Annie's as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked quietly.

Annie searched his eyes for a moment or two before shaking her head slightly, small smile gracing her lips.

Dean nodded and leaned back in, pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss. He leaned in closer to her, minding the small kitten sleeping between them, placing his hand on the crown of her head before tangling his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss a little more. Annie groaning and placing her hand on his neck then pushing him away softly.

"We should," Annie cleared her throat and shook her head smiling softly. "uh, we should get back to research."

"Yeah..." Dean nodded but didn't move to go back to his laptop, keeping his forehead rested on hers.

"Yeah..." Annie repeated him, not moving either.

Finally, after what seemed like forever between the two looking at one another's lips then back to their eyes, they pulled away, chuckling slightly.

"No way..." Annie stared wide-eyed at the papers Dean printed out on the motel printer, thanks to Annie flirting with the boss' son.

"Yeah." Dean sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face.

"Dean?!" Came Sam's panicked voice, Dean and Annie jumped up for their bed and rushed out to Sam.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." They spoke at once, scrunching up their faces at each other.

Annie squealed and bit her lip. "Doublemint Moment! Yes! I've been _waiting_ for one of those again!" At the eye rolls they sent her she sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

-

Annie groaned quietly as she stopped next to Dean, her hands digging into the bars of the elevator shaft they were climbing up. Dean pulling himself up before pulling Annie up, keeping her near him as Sam pulled himself up and the three moved to crouch behind crates.

"Boys, isn't hiding a little _childish_?" Meg's voice came from the front of the building. "Come out."

Sam and Dean frowned at each other before standing and walking out from their hidden spots, Annie staying behind Dean as she watched the surroundings behind them, frowning at the shadow like creatures that slinked around the walls. The last thing she heard before she slipped into darkness was the painful groans of Sam and Dean.

"Oh _God_." Annie groaned, going to reach at her head but frowning and rolling her eyes when she found her hands were tied to a pole behind her.

"Annie?" Dean's voice was on the other side of the pole, right behind her. "You all right?"

She stretched out her legs to get the feeling back into them before nodding. "I'll live."

Dean nodded himself before looking in Sam's direction, shuddering as Meg straddled him again and nipped at his neck. Annie smiling in relief when she seen Sam had cut through his ropes.

"Did you try to distract me while your brother tried to get free?" Meg pouted.

"No." Sam shook his head. "It's because I have a knife of my own." He smirked before head-butting her, knocking her out cold.

"Get the alter!" Dean yelled as he snapped the the half-cut ropes around his wrists before cutting Annie's and crouching next to her as Meg screamed and was pulled out the window by the shadow like creatures. The three walked over to the window cautiously and looked down at the body sprawled out on the shattered glass.

Pushing the motel room door open Annie winced as she tried to scrape the dried blood off the side of her face, the boys right behind her. Dean froze however as a figure at the window caught his eye.

"Hey!" Sam yelled going for the light switch but freezing when the figure turned around.

"Dad?" Dean breathed out, not getting a chance to say anything else as Annie shoved past him and stomped over to John who was holding Binx by the scruff of the neck.

"Hand her over!" Annie narrowed her eyes at him, smile gracing her lips as the kitten was placed in her hands. "As much as I love you, John, you grab her like that again, I promise you'll be on the floor before you can blink."

"Damn thing bit me." He grumbled as he rubbed at his sore hand.

Annie just cuddled the purring kitten into her chest and moved out of the way so John's boys could get to their father.

"Dad." Dean repeated, eyes shinning as he looked over his Dad before he was pulled into a hug. Dean grinned at his father and moved out of the way for Sam see their Dad.

Annie stood next to Dean and cuddled the kitten as Sam and John talked to one another, Annie smiling softly and leaning against Dean as the two hugged. John pulled away from Sam and looked at Dean and Annie, small smile forming on his lips as he took in the way Annie was leaned on him, her head resting against his shoulder. Before he could say anything John was yanked back and into the kitchenette wall followed by Sam, Dean pressing Annie to the floor and huddling over her back only to be thrown back against the wall. Annie screamed and covered her head with her arms as John yelled out in pain.

"Cover your eyes!" Sam yelled and cracked open a flare, the shadow like creatures disappearing instantly.

Annie bit her lip and looked down as Sam and John finished their fighting, both staring at each other with heat in their eyes, she _hated_ it when they fought.

"Anna, Sweetie," John smiled softly at the woman he always seen as his little girl. "you watch those two, okay? Don't let them get at each other's throats _too_ bad."

Annie nodded and hugged John willing her tears not to fall, finally a small laugh came out when he pulled away and looked down at the kitten in her arms, he sighed and scratched the kitty behind the ears before pressing a kiss to the side of Annie's head.

John stepped back and watched as Annie and Sam climbed into the front seat of the Impala, he grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him out of ear-shot.

"You hurt that girl, Dean and I swear to God, any time I'd ever grabbed your ear or tanned your hide will seem like cake. You hear me?"

Dean nodded obediently at his Father and let out a sigh as he was pulled into a hug.

"Look after her and your brother." John patted his son's back before pulling away. "Take care of yourself."

Dean nodded again and watched John climb into his truck and pull away, Dean going over to the Impala and getting in behind the wheel, pulling out and leaving town.

-

Annie plopped back against the bed and sighed happily as Binx climbed up next to her head on the pillow, Dean leaning against the table until he heard the shower clicked on and water cascade. He pushed himself from the wall and sat on his side of the bed, looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Dean?" Annie asked as she sat up and stared at him, head tilted to the side.

"I, uh, I..." He scratched behind his ear for a few seconds as he tried to find the words. "I don't know how to ask this. I've actually _never _asked this...never thought I would _get_ to."

"Dean?" She repeated and shook her head. "I need a little help here. Either try a full sentence or give me a hint, huh?"

Dean sighed and turned to her, shifting uncomfortably a little and scratching at his neck. "What I'm trying to say--_ask_--is..._Jesus_, why is this so damn hard??"

Annie arched a brow and moved her hand in a 'continue' motion.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out, watching as Annie sat there shocked.

_**A/N:** Next chapter should be up tomorrow evening. I'm hoping to update at least the next chapter before I leave, which is in 4 days, but who knows? I might get more than two done. Just not promising anything, the next couple of days are gonna be _so_hectic around here. HaHa -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. Boys Will Be Boys Part 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Annie_

**A/N:**I'm so so so sorry about making you guys wait since what, the end of August? Well I've decided to post this in two parts. So here's Part 1 (obviously). I'm not sure when I'll have Part 2 out. I do have an excuse, but this one is actually very serious. My Mom and Dad had been moving this huge mirror we have in our living room and the mirror apparently wasn't attached to the frame and it came down and sliced Mom's finger very bad, so Dad rushed her to the hospital but they had to amputate about half of the finger, because that part had died in the short amount of time. So Mom's depressed about losing part of her finger and I've been staying up late to comfort her and watch movies cause she's in a whole lot of pain. But we go to her doctor tomorrow so he can change the bandage (it happened Friday night) and see if there's anything at all that can be done. And I've been given a lot to do around the house, basically everything my Mom did, laundry, cooking, everything. I mean I helped with that stuff before, but now it's basically full-on that I'm doing and Mom's helping now. I'll try to write up the next part a little every evening. It shouldn't be after Thanksgiving. I'll definitely try to get it out before that. -Kalli

* * *

**Boys Will Be Boys**

"I--_wow_..."

"If you wanna turn me down, please do it easily. This is my first time in love." Dean whispered quietly, embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks.

Annie stared at Dean, a small smile gracing her lips as she shook her head, trying to search for the words.

"No?" Dean asked heart broken.

"No! No!" Annie shook her head quickly and cupped his chin. "I'm _not_ turning you down."

"So...?"

Annie blushed and smiled. "I think we give this girlfriend/boyfriend thing a try."

Dean felt a pressure lift from his chest and a shy smile graced his lips. "So are we supposed to do it or kiss or do we like wait and g..."

Annie giggled softly before claiming his lips with her own, silencing him. Dean's shy streak slowly disappeared and a smirk gave way as he deepened the kiss causing Annie to giggle once more. But as his hands came up to pull down the zipper on the sweatshirt of his she was wearing, she pulled away shaking her head.

"Sorry Mister, you know my rules." Annie told him when he pouted.

Dean frowned and shook his head. "I'm not doing that, Annie."

"Well then _I'm_ not doing _you_." She retorted, smirk visible on her face.

"We'll see." He replied as Sam came out of the bathroom fresh from his shower, Annie grabbing her bag and going to get her shower, returning shortly after so Dean could get his before he passed out.

Annie smiled as the blue eyes of Binx glowed in the darkness of the room, the kitty meowing when the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out towards their bed.

"Come here, Sweetie." He whispered softly and picked the kitten up, climbing under the covers and relaxing back into his pillow.

"I knew you had a soft spot for her." Annie whispered on a laugh causing Dean to jerk slightly.

"_Jesus_, I thought you were asleep."

"Nope." Annie smiled, moving closer to curl into him and petting Binx, who was stretched out on his chest.

* * *

Annie groaned as Dean moved, stirring her from her sleep.

"Stop moving!" She whined when he moved the arm her head was pillowed against.

"Shh." He hushed her, a clicking sound being heard soon after.

"What are you doing?" She frowned and sat up. Rolling her eyes at the sight of Sam passed out beside her, plastic spoon hanging from his mouth.

Dean's only response was a wink sent her way before reaching over and turning up the radio, belting out the words of the song. Annie groaned and covered her ears as Sam sat up, yanking the spoon from his mouth while Dean went on to playing air drums on the steering wheel.

"Dean." Annie yelped as he almost whacked her in the head as he _played the drums_.

"Sorry Baby." He settled, resting his arm behind her on the seat and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. He smirked when he got his brother glaring at him. "Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own."

"I like Texas. The guys are hot."

"We're not gonna start that crap up again, Dean." Sam spoke up, trying to hide his grin at the scandalized look on his brother's face.

Dean took his eyes off the road to look at his brother. "Start what up?"

"That prank stuff. It's stupid and _always_ escalates."

"Aww, what's the matter Sammy, afraid of getting a little Nair in your shampoo again?"

"It came out in patches." Annie snorted at the memory, covering it up, not so subtly, with a cough when Sam frowned at her. "It was cute...In a disturbing kind of way..."

Sam's frown deepened and he shook his head. "All right, just remember you started this."

"Bring it on, Baldy."

Annie giggled but rested her hand on Dean's knee, letting him know to cool it.

"Where are we?" Sam asked and looked out the window at his surroundings.

"A few hours outside of Richardson." Dean replied dully. "Give me the low-down again."

"About a month or two ago a group of kids go poking around this local haunted house--"

"Haunted by what?"

"Spirit." Annie sighed, not liking this one from what she'd heard earlier from Sam.

"So the legend goes, he takes girls and strings them up in the rafters."

"I'm lovin' this case, how 'bout you?"

Sam chuckled at Annie's response, Dean pressing another kiss to the side of her head.

"Anyway," Sam chuckled. "this group of kids find this dead girl hanging in the cellar--"

"Anybody I.D. the corpse?"

"That's kinda the thing, by the time the cops got there, the body was gone." Annie spoke up.

"Cops say the kids are just yanking their chain." Sam finished.

Dean shrugged. "Well maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe. But I read a couple of the kids' accounts. They seem pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean asked his brother curiously, brow perking up when Annie tried to stop the grin on her face.

Sam frowned at Annie. "Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas...so, last night I surfed through some local...paranormal websites--and I found one."

"And what's it called?" This time Annie couldn't contain the grin as Dean glanced at his brother.

Sam hesitated and gave a slight chuckle. "Hell Hounds ."

Dean snorted as he shook his head. "Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement?"

"Yeah, probably." Sam chuckled.

"Look, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the persweeter."

"The what-er?"

"Persweeter."

"Paskeeter?"

"Per. _Sweeter_." Dean said slowly.

"Do you just make this stuff up or something?"

"Look," Sam cut in, the two stopping to glance at him. "We let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way."

Annie stopped smiling as Dean's playful smile from a few moments before left.

"We have no idea where he is, so in the mean time we need to find something to hunt. So there's no harm in checking it out."

Dean let out a deep breath and nodded. "So where do we find these kids?"

"Sam place you always do in a town like this."

--

"You stay here and behave, okay? Mommy will bring you back something to eat."

Dean rolled his eyes at the baby-talk Annie used on the kitten, and again when she its face like it was, indeed, a baby.

"Come on, Mommy Dearest."

Annie put the kitten in the backseat and climbed out of the car with a frown Dean's way.

Two hours later the walked our of the small drive-in with annoyed looks on their faces. The only thing the stories had in common was a guy named Craig.

--

Annie smiled at Dean as he opened the door for her and she walked in ahead of he and Sam.

Dean and Sam walked over to a boy in his late teens as Annie stood over in one of the aisles, casually looking through the records as she listened closely to what was being said between the three guys.

"I need this."

Annie's head shot up, surprised at seeing Dean standing in the aisle beside hers, record in his hand.

"Is it your birthday?"

"No."

"And is Christmas any time soon?"

"Well n--"

"Then you don't need it. You don't even have a record player, Dean."

"That's not the point." He caught the look she sent him and sighed. "Fine."

Annie smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing along his cheek bone. "Such a good boy."

"Do I get a reward?" He smirked.

"Go to work, Dean."

"Haven't even been dating for a week and she's telling me what to do." He muttered as he turned and made his way over to his brother and Craig.

Annie looked up again when the beel above the door jingled. She just caught Sam walking outside, Dean jerking his thumb towards the parking lot. Annie nodded slightly as to not give herself away and waited a moment or two after Dean left.

Picking the record up that Dean was pouting over, she sighed and muttered a, "Big baby." as she walked up to the counter.

--

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, watching Annie look around the room.

She hushed him and held up a bag. "I have to find a place to hide this stupid record from your stupid brother."

Sam chuckled and looked at the bathroom door before lifting the right corner of the foot of the mattress.

Annie smiled gratefully at him and carefully placed the record there, both Sam and Annie turning around when the bathroom door opened.

Dean arched a brow at the pair and looked around the room cautiously when they both gave an awkward smile.

"All right...let's head out."

"Sounds good." Sam blurted as Annie nodded, "Perfect."

"Everything okay?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"We're good." They spoke.

Dean watched his brother leave the room before turning to Annie whoe grabbed her jacket and walked over to him.

"What was that about? You two aren't conspiring against me with this whole prank thing, are you?"

Annie laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm so not getting in on _that_."

"You sure? If we team up we could take Big Foot down."

"Nope, not happening. That's your whole weird brother-bonding thing." She smiled before pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, lets go."

--

Annie grimaced as her shoes sunk in a bit in the mud as she followed Sam and Dean over to the abandoned cabin. Dean letting out a low whistle once inside.

"Looks like he was a tagger in his time."

"And after his time too." Sam replied.

Annie and Dean looked at the youngest Winchester before looking at each other and shrugging.

"The reverse cross has been used by Satanist for centuries." He pointed at the markings. "But this one didn't show up until the '60s."

Dean stared at his brother. "That is exactly why you never get laid."

"Dean." Annie scolded and smacked him in the gut as he walked by her. "Don't listen to him Sammy, nerds are sexy."

"What about this one? Have you seen it before?" Dean asked from the other side of the room.

"No." Sam walked over, Annie shrugging and shaking her head in confirmation that she didn't know either.

"I have." Dean said aloud to himself.

Sam reached up and touched the marking, pulling his hand back with a frown at the tackiness on his finger.

"It's paint. Pretty fresh too."

Dean sighed and looked around the room with a frown creasing his brow. "I dunno. I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind--but the cops might be right about this one."

Annie smiled softly at the look of distaste on Dean's face.

The sound of something falling in the next room brought the three out of their thoughts.

Dean held his arm out as Annie went to follow behind Sam.

"I want you to stay behind me."

She was about to protest but stopped herself when she caught the look in his eye. He meant business.

"Yeah. Okay." She nodded and followed behind Dean, keeping close.

Sam nodded at his brother when Dean mouthed '_on three_'. As Dean held up the third finger, the two kicked the door in, only to be blinded with the brightness of flashlights.

"What are you guys doing here?" The guy in the fisherman's vest asked.

Dean stared at them. "What the Hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh...we _belong_ here. We're professionals." The other man answered.

"Professional what?" Dean watched them as if they were stupid.

"Paranormal Investigators." The one in the glasses again, reaching into his pocket and pulling a card out and handing it forward.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Dean muttered as he looked at the card causing Annie to giggle.

"Ed Zedmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hounds . You run that wedsite." Sam tried to hide his grin.

"Oh yeah. We're big fans." Dean said as he walked past the two guys.

"We know who you guys are too."

The three stared at the one in the glasses.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked casually.

"Amatures." Ed practically laughed. "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

Sam's brow creased as he tried not to smiled while Annie covered her mouth so the laugh didn't escape.

"So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation." Harry spoke up.

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Well Harry, why don't you tell them about EMF."

Harry looked at his friend. "Wel--"

"EMF?" Sam asked.

"Electro Magnetic Field." Harry said.

He walked over to a duffle and pulled out an EMF detector, walking back to Sam and turning it on.

"Woah, woah..." Harry said as the detector started to whine.

"It's 2.8."

"2.8?" Ed let out a low whistle as Dean sent a knowing grin Sam and Annie's way.

"Wow." Sam's eyebrows shot up in mock shock.

"That's nice, so have you guys seen any ghosts before?" Dean wiped the grin from his face.

"Once." Ed nodded. "We were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."

"By itself." Harry said cryptically.

Annie had to hide her her laughter behind her hand again as she looked between the two weirdos.

"Well, we didn't actually see it. But, but, we heard it. Something like that--it changes you."

This time Annie couldn't stop her laughter and burst into a fit of giggles.

"She does that when she gets scared." Dean said and walked over to Annie, placing his hand on the small of her back. "We'll let you get back to work."

Sam sent a tight smile Ed and Harry's way before following Dean and Annie out.

--

"Are you okay Dean?" Annie asked him as the two walked down the sidewalk, having just come from the police station.

"I'm fine." He smiled but swallowed deeply when his hand bumped into Annie's again.

Dean looked up, shocked, when Annie placed her hand into his, a small smile flickering onto her face. Dean felt himself grin and pull her a little closer.

"Hey." Sam nodded at the two, stepping out the library door and falling into step with them. "How'd it go at the police station?"

"I dunno Sam." Dean sighed. "I think this whole thing is a bust. I say we hit a bar, get a couple of beers, and then hit the road."

"Yeah. I guess."

Sam held up a finger at Annie when Dean climbed into the Impala. She arched a brow at him but just got a grin in return.

The Impala started up and music blasted from the speakers as the windsheild wipers swept back and forth.

"You did this?" Dean stared at his brother after he got everything stopped.

Sam laughed and let Annie climb in before him and then plopped beside her, making an air tally of points with his finger.

"That was weak." Dean frowned and pulled out onto the street.

**ooXXoo**

A smile graced Annie's lips as she blinked tired eyes open, Dean placing soft kisses along her shoulder.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Dean grinned and went back to kissing her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She giggled as Dean kissed his way to her neck.

"Waking you up." He replied in a 'duh' tone.

Annie rolled her eyes but the smile remained in place. "I can see that, Doofus."

"Doofus?" Dean pouted. "That hurt Annie."

She grinned and then matched his pout with one of her own before she kissed his pout. Dean grinned and kissed back.

"Where's Sam?"

"In the bathroom getting ready." Dean kissed her again. "Another dead chick."

Annie groaned and pushed him away. "Yeah, cause that totally doesn't ruin the mood."

Dean pouted and dove back in for another kiss only to have Annie turn her head.

"Annie." Dean whined and tried for another kiss only to miss again.

Annie's retort fell short as the bathroom door opened to reveal a clothed Sam who blushed at the sight of Dean practically hovering over her.

Dean smirked at his brother but Annie rolled her eyes again and pushed Dean away, getting up to get ready for the day.

--

The three hunters walked up the muddy road again, coming to a stop next to a man.

"What happened?" Dean asked the man and nodded his head in the direction of the house, where a bodybag was being brought out on a stretcher.

"A couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in that house." He answered.

"Suicide?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." The man nodded sadly. "She was a Straight-'A' student. Full ride to U.T. too, it just doesn't make sense."

As the man walked away the three watched as the stretcher was pushed past them.

"What are you thinking?" Sam broke the silence.

"I think maybe we missed something." Dean sighed.

Annie nodded and placed her hand into Dean's as they made their way back down the road. Dean gave her hand a squeeze and smiled softly but blushed when he seen Sam smiling their way, catching Dean at actually being so affectionate.

When the three arrived back at the hotel they went to their own sides of the room, each forming a plan for the night.

"Annie, I want you to stay with me or Sam at all times." Dean spoke up.

"Dean--"

"No, Annie, I'm serious. This thing goes after girls. Stay with one of us at all times."

Annie knew by his tone that there was no point in arguing.

"Okay." She nodded.

Dean gave a tight smile and nodded as well.

As night time finally rolled around Dean, Annie, and Sam grabbed their gear and took off for Mordechai's house.

The three made their way up through the woods, hiding behind a patch of bushes and watched as a pair of cops patrolled around the house.

The hunters turned their heads as the sound of twigs snapping and hushed voices could be heard.

"Oh God." Annie groaned quietly at the sight of Ed and Harry 'sneaking' their way up to the house.

"I've got an idea." Dean grinned and stood to a hunched over stance. He cupped his hand to the side of his mouth to throw his voice as he called out, "Who you gonna call?"

Annie choked on her laugh as the two police officers ran by the bushes and ran after Ed and Harry into the woods.

Dean sent a wink her way before taking a hold of her arm and the three hurried into the house. Once inside, Sam dropped the small duffel onto the floor, pulling out a gun and handing it to Dean and then doing the same for Annie and himself.

Dean flashed his flashlight over to the one wall and frowned at the same marking as before.

"I _swear_ I've seen that before!" He growled.

"Come on, we don't have time." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

Dean frowned at his brother and made to smack him on the back of his head but Annie's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"No." She said as though she was scolding a child.

Dean frowned at her too but followed after Sam, Annie on his tail.

The stairs that led to the cellar creaked under the weight of the three hunters causing a chill to run up Annie's back, her shoulders shaking with a shudder.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Annie stuck with Dean as they searched the room for Mordechai. Dean shook his head to signal no sight of the spirit and Annie confirmed the same.

"Nothing." Sam's whisper reached their ears.

Dean sighed and turned to look at the jars on the shelf that was stood next to Annie.

Picking up one of the jars Dean looked it over with a look of wonder on his face.

"Hey Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." He said with a grin.

"Dean." Annie frowned.

Sam stared at his brother like he was stupid. "What the Hell would I do that for??"

Dean looked back at the jar in his hands and smirked. "I double-dare you."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as Annie grabbed the jar from Dean's hand and placed it back on the shelf with a pointed look Dean's way.

The sound of something rustling made them hurry to the other side of the cellar. Annie raised her gun from her spot behind Dean as Sam stood next to a cabinet, where the noise was coming from. Dean nodded at his brother to open the doors, Sam's hand hesitantly hovered over the small knob on the door, with a deep breath Sam yanked the door open. Dean let out a gasp and stood on the tips of his toes as rats scrambled out of the cabinet and past them. Annie was disgusted but the look of humor was overriding the look of disgust as she watched Dean shudder.

"God, I _hate_ rats." Dean grimaced.

"Would you rather it a ghost?" Sam smiled.

"Yes." Dean looked at his brother seriously.

Annie laughed at her boyfriend but stopped when she felt a chill run straight up her spine.

They turned to find an old man, with the skin colour of gray, standing behind them holding an ax.

Feeling herself being shoved back Annie grunted when her back connected with the stone wall. She forced herself not to shoot Dean full of rocksalt, and pushed herself from the wall with a grimace. The glare fell from her face though as Sam shot at the gray man and he kept making his way forward, this time it was Dean that shot at it, the spirit disappearing.

"What the Hell kind of spirit is immune to rocksalt?!" Sam yelled as Dean's face went white.

"I don't know." Dean's eyes searched around the room wildly. "Let's go. Go!"

Annie grabbed onto the closest person to her, which was Sam, and all but plastered herself onto his back, both taking off for the stairs. At the sound of wood breaking and glass shattering Sam and Annie turned to the source of the noise.

"Dean!" Annie felt her heart jump at the sight of Dean buried under a pile of wood and broken glass.

"I'm good!" He called out on a cough.

For the second time that night she felt herself being shoved back. The back of her legs hit the stairs and she gave out a gasp as she felt herself falling. With her eyes shut tight Annie braced herself for the fall but was surprised, and thankful, that it never came.

"Come on. Let's go." Dean's voice grunted in her ear as he lifted her the rest of the way to her feet and then grabbed her hand.

Annie followed behind Dean quickly, casting glances behind them every other second, searching for Sam. A thankful sigh escaped her lips when Sam appeared right behind her the next time she looked back. She felt Dean let go of her hand and watched as Dean shouldered the door as he ran, the wood splintering from the force.

Sam wrapped his arms around Annie and turned them as they tumbled out the doorway, making sure he took the brunt of the fall. Annie hurridly stood and helped Sam up in a silent thanks.

"Get that damn thing outta my face!" Dean yelled as the three ran past Ed and Harry, whom were standing off to the side with a video camera filming.

--

"I dropped your gun."

Annie was curled up next to Dean on their bed with Binx against her, Dean was tapping his pen on a pad of paper that he had drawn the marking from before on.

"It's fine." Dean went to press a kiss to her head but stopped when he caught Sam looking their way curiously. "I'm sorry I pushed you."

Annie shrugged and kissed his shirt clad chest. "You saved me from cracking my head open on the stairs."

Dean chuckled and placed her hand into his when Sam looked away. "Well I had to. What if you had lost your memory and thought you liked ugly guys or losers, I would have lost you to _Sam_."

Annie laughed and smacked Dean on the chest. "Behave."

"Do you know this symbol?" Dean asked her.

"Sorry Dean." She shook her head. "I've got no idea."

"It's bugging the Hell out of me. This whole damn job is bugging me." He frowned. "I thought you said he only goes after chicks?"

"It does." Sam answered distractedly.

"Well that explains why it went after you and Annie, but why me?"

"Hilarious." Came Sam's dry reply. "The legend says he hung himself. But did you see those slit wrists?"

"And the axe." Annie pointed out.

"What's up with that? Ghosts are usually pretty strict, following the same patterns over and over."

"This one keeps changing." Dean finished.

"Exactly." Sam tossed a book aside. "I'm telling you, the way the story go--"

"What?" Annie turned her head from Dean when Sam stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute..." Sam muttered and looked over his laptop screen.

"What?" Dean and Annie asked together.

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hounds site. Listen to this:" Sam turned his laptop for a better look. "They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity."

Annie gave a yelp and held onto Binx as Dean sat up suddenly, causing her to almost tumble to the floor.

"Where the Hell is this going?" Sam mumbled, staring at the screen intently.

"I don't know. But I think I might have figured out where this all started." Dean gave his brother a knowing grin, threw down the pad of paper and got up to grab his jacket. "Come on, let's go."

--

"What are we doing here?" Annie asked as she climbed out of the Impala behind Sam.

Sam shrugged but Dean smirked her way, so Annie shrugged as well and followed the brothers into the record store.

"Hey Craig." Dean called out with a grin. "Remember us?"

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer any more questions." Craig said as he turned to face them.

"That's okay. We're here to buy an album, that's all." Dean moved over to one of the aisles and flicked through a couple of records.

A satisfied grin came to his face when he found the one he was looking for. "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult."

Annie's jaw dropped and she stared at the boy in front of her.

"So tell me Craig, are you into B.O.C, or just scaring the Hell out of people?" Dean held the record out to the boy, who sighed and took it. "Now why don't you tell us about that house--without lying through your ass this time."

Craig blew out a deep breath and nodded. "Umm, my cousin, Dana, was on break from T.C.U. and we were bored and looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump that I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made the place look haunted so we painted these symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from Dana's theology text books. Then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there so we--we made up some story to go with that. So we told people, who told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website...and everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I thought it was funny at first but--but now that girl's dead."

Annie's heart went out to the boy as he gulped and tried to hide the tears starting to form.

"It--it was just a joke. None of it was real, we just made the whole thing up. I swear!"

Sam nodded as Dean watched Craig pull himself together and Annie place her hand on the boy's arm in a comforting gesture.

_Feedback is Love!_


	11. Life Or Something Like It

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, nor do I own the Royer Mansion or the info used in this chapter about it, I do however own Annie, Lexie, Mindy and all others you do not know_

**A/N:**So here it is, the finale of "Iris". No worries to the lovers and shippers of Annie/Dean, "Die A Little" (sequel/Season Two) will be up within the next few days. :) Thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing! This was meant to be up yesterday but I lost track of time snowboarding and when I came in as soon as I went to update this I had to leave for my Poppy's for dinner. But at least I'm only a day late for this as you guys' Christmas gift. :)

All info of the Royer Mansion used was gotten from _Pennsylvania Mountains of Attractions_.The only thing that was mine in it is what happened to Lexie and Annie and how it ends. I hope you guys enjoy! Happy Reading! -Kalli

* * *

**Life Or Something Like It**

Annie was brought out of her sleep when a chill swept over her. Opening her eyes she seen Dean propping himself up on his elbow, the covers slightly pulled from her, as he talked quietly on the phone.

Letting out a groan, Annie rolled onto her side and cuddled up to Dean's side.

Dean grinned and hung up the phone. He rolled onto his side and pulled Annie to his chest.

"Sam's going to be here soon, we should probably get dressed. I don't think his innocent heart could take seeing you naked."

"Sam? Innocent?" Annie gave a snort of laughter. "He may look like a kicked puppy but that boy is _far_ from innocent."

"Okay. So maybe he isn't _innocent_, I mean he _does_ watch porn." He mused.

Annie held the sheet to her as she sat up and fumbled around for an article of clothing-- any article of clothing she could get on before Sam walked in the door to find the two naked.

"_You_ watch porn, Dean."

"I have never--" At Annie's arched brow he grinned and shrugged. "Well I don't need to anymore, I've got you as my playmate."

Finally finding an piece of clothing, which happened to be Dean's shirt, she shrugged it on and buttoned it up.

"Yeah well, playtime's over." She climbed from the bed and stretched the tense muscles in her back.

Dean swallowed as he watched his shirt rise and a portion of her thighs came into view as she stretched.

"Maybe we could play a little more." He grinned and reached for her, but frowned when she shook her head and slapped his hand away.

"I'm going to get a quick shower. Get some clothes on and try to clean up a bit, okay?"

Dean pouted and called out to the now closed door, "I didn't go through Hell for just two hours of sex!"

**~:** _Earlier that Afternoon_ **:~**

_"I don't think you should be eating in here Dean." Annie spoke as she tugged her clothes from the dryer._

_Dean looked up from his meatball sub to find an angry looking Chinese man looking his way._

_Taking a huge bite of the sub he grinned around his mouthful at the angry old man before turning his attention to Annie. Catching sight of the article of clothing she was folding his mouthful of sub quickly lodged itself in his throat, throwing him into a coughing spell._

_Annie dropped the pair of panties she was folding and started beating on Dean's back._

_"I'm good." Dean finally spoke, voice rough and eyes prickling with tears as the burn in his throat slowly started to subside. "I'm good."_

_Annie watched him cautiously for a moment or two before going back to folding her laundry._

_How the guys could stand going without washing their clothes as long as they did was beyond her._

_She was brought out of her musings at the sound of Dean chewing rather violently. She turned to face him when she swore he _growled_._

_"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Dean?"_

_"Perfect." He grinned before taking another bite violently._

_Perfect? He was friggin' peachy. Sure he hadn't had sex in what? ...Well since Cassie--No way had it been that long._

_Dean took another bite of his sub and chomped away loudly as Annie folded another pair of her panties._

_How many pairs did a girl really need? God, did he sound horny._

_Another huge bite went into his mouth._

_Nope, _so_ not horny._

_But when another pair of panties, this time with a bit more lace and less actual panty, came into his line of view he growled and threw down his sub with a mumbled, "Fuck it."_

_Annie barely had time to grab her laundry basket when Dean's hand grabbed onto one of the belt loops on her jeans and started to pull her in the direction of the exit._

_Once seated in the Impala properly-i.e. not having her laundry basket practically one with her ribs after Dean all but shoved her into the passenger seat-Annie stared at her boyfriend in concern._

_"What?" Dean asked, a little more forcefully than intended._

_"Are you okay, Dean? Like seriously?" Annie watched him carefully. "I mean you dropped your sub--your _meatball sub_."_

_--_

_Annie looked up when the Impala rolled to a stop and her brows furrowed to find that they were parked, haphazardly, in front of a Wal-Mart._

_Dean climbed from the vehicle and motioned for Annie to do the same. To which she complied and met him at the font of the Impala and hesitantly placed her hand in his._

_"You dropped your food so you could go to Wal-Mart?" Annie looked at him worriedly. "Seriously, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_She nodded but kept a watchful eye on him. "So what are we doing here?"_

_Instead of answering he gave her hand a squeeze as he read the aisle signs. Finding the aisle he was looking for he tugged Annie along with him down the 'Aisle of Hell'._

_Annie's brows shot up and she turned to Dean. "You're serious?"_

_Dean nodded with a grim look. "Just...point to the ones you want."_

_Pointing to the ones she wanted she watched in amazement as Dean grabbed it and started back down the aisle._

_"Are you coming or staying here?" He asked her as he looked around nervously._

_Annie smiled and quickly followed him to the check-out._

_The male cashier, 'Brant' his name tag read, looked up as the box was thrusted into his view._

_"_Playtex_?" Brant smirked at Dean, seemingly not noticing his customer wasn't alone. "You look more like a Kotex guy."_

_Annie stepped around Dean with an arched brow. "Excuse me?"_

_The young man's smirk instantly fell as he stuttered for an excuse._

_"Could you please ring us up so we can leave?" Annie frowned at him._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Dean grabbed the bag from him and gave a smirk of his own. "Laugh all you want Kid, at least I'm getting laid tonight."_

**~: **_Present Time_ **:~**

Stepping out of the shower Annie could hear Sam's laughter coming from outside the door.

Quickly drying off and dressing, she stepped out of the bathroom quietly.

"Seriously Dude?" Sam asked through his laughter. "I can't believe you bought _tampons_!"

"Dude, so help me..."

**ooXXoo**

Dean grimaced as Sam chuckled quietly again. He had been doing this for the past couple of days since he figured out what Dean had bought.

Annie cleared her throat when she caught Dean casting glares at his brother over the table.

"So...I'm going to be leaving for a little bit."

The two brothers stopped what they were doing and turned to Annie with arched brows and shocked faces.

"Thanks." She smiled at their waitress when she placed their breakfast on the table. "I won't be gone long. A few days, maybe a week. Two weeks absolute tops."

"Why? Where are you going?" Dean frowned, wondering if he screwed up or said something without realizing it.

"Lexie called and said she needs help with a hunt she found." She looked between the two brothers when neither said anything, she continued. "Just a few spirits. With the two of us teamed together we should have the hunt done in a week or so. Piece of cake."

Dean gave a quiet sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't the reason for her wanting to take off.

* * *

"So you and Dean, huh?"

Annie laughed and tossed her bags onto her bed, coming out to the main room of their large hotel room.

That was one of the many pluses with hunting with Lexie. No flea infested motel. It was Hilton, Howard Johnson, or Ramada--all of which would be paid for _legally_.

"Yes, me and Dean." Annie smiled and rolled her eyes. "What's with that face? _You're_ the one that had a thing for him back in '01."

"That was before I found out he didn't have a brain." Lexie spoke as she set up her laptop.

"Dean has a brain...he just doesn't use it all the time."

Looking down at the ring on her thumb Annie smiled softly.

_Annie sat on the bench, waiting for the train to Huntingdon, Pennsylvania, where Lexie would pick her up, to roll in._

_Dean was seated next to her on the bench and was fidgeting nervously._

_"You know I'm coming back, right?"_

_Dean looked up from his hands and gave a tight smile and nod._

_"Of course you're coming back, look at me."_

_Annie smiled and rolled her eyes. "You? Sweetie I'm coming back for Sam. Have you seen him without a shirt?"_

_"Okay...I'm gonna go get a bottle of water."_

_With that said Sam took off in the opposite direction, leaving Annie and Dean to themselves._

_Annie sighed when people started to line up with their luggage, the sound of a whistle and a roaring on the tracks could be heard._

_Standing up she grabbed her bag before turning to Dean. "You know, I think I kinda might miss you."_

_"Kinda?"_

_"Honestly...A little bit." Annie smiled teasingly as he stood with a smug look on his face. "Well who's gonna leave the seat up or let their dirty boxers lay where they were dropped? Oh! How about when I wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and trip over your big-ass boots, because _someone_ likes to throw them randomly about the room where you know other people will trip on them."_

_Dean smirked and pushed some hair behind her ear. "That's life with a man, Sweetheart, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to hunt with me."_

_Annie just shrugged and stood on the tips of her toes to press a quick peck to his lips. "Who knows, maybe I can break you. You know, Geld the Stallion."_

_Before Dean could reply the whistle sounded again as the train rolled to a stop in front of the station. Annie pressed another quick kiss to his lips and turned to leave._

_"Annie!"_

_Dean hurried to catch up to her as people started to board the train. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back as she stepped up to the platform._

_"Dean, what are you doing? I kinda have to go." Her brow furrowed when he handed her the silver band that usually sat on his right hand ring finger. "I told you--I'm coming back."_

_"I know. But I don't have a pair of dirty boxers with me and I kind of need my boots."_

_Annie smiled softly as she placed the ring on her thumb. "Thank you, Dean."_

_Dean nodded and then cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hey...I, uh..."_

_"Yeah. Me too."_

_She shifted her bag to her shoulder, pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then she was gone, leaving Dean to stand there and watch as passengers hurried to board as the train gave a final howl as its last-call._

"Annie? _Hello_?"

Lexie's voice broke Annie from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were ready to head over to the Royer place? Mindy called and said she'll meet us there." Lexie watched her friend closely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great." Annie gave Lexie a genuine smile though she was feeling homesick. Funny, seeing as none of them had even that. A _home_.

Both girls grabbed their jackets and left to meet up with the woman from Blair County Historical Society.

**ooXXoo**

Climbing from the car Lexie and Annie walked up to a young blonde girl leaning against a BMW.

"Lexie." The blonde smiled and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mindy." Lexie smiled and then nodded in the direction of Annie. "This is my best friend Annie Poole."

Mindy's eyes widened and she shook Annie's hand quickly.

"I've head so much about you! Do you really know Dean Winchester?"

Annie frowned slightly at the way the young girl said her boyfriend's name and the far-off look she got in her eyes.

Lexie noticed her friend's reaction, so decided to speak up.

"Yes, actually, she _does_. Dean's got a leash on him now."

"Oh." Mindy's smile dropped. "So you two are...dating?"

Annie nodded. "About three or four months now."

"And he's been _faithful_??"

Annie actually laughed at the comment. Mainly because she was as amazed as Mindy.

"Well here's the keys. Just please lock up when you leave." Mindy smiled and handed the keys to Lexie before climbing into her car. "Let me know if you need anything else."

After watching the black BMW leave their view both girls walked up the lawn to the big stone house.

"So what do you have on this place?" Annie asked as they walked into the large foyer.

"Umm..." Lexie closed the door and pulled out her EMF reader. "All I know is what Mindy told me: Some things disappearing and then ending up in a completely different area of the house. The sound of Furniture scraping on the floor. Sounds like someone's running into things and running footsteps."

"That all?"

Lexie nodded and looked around while Annie gave out a heavy sigh.

"Research is gonna be a bitch."

"You can say that again." Lexie muttered.

Walking through the downstairs rooms Lexie's EMF jumped quite frequently, but only up a notch or two.

"Whatever it is, isn't that strong or alarming."

Annie nodded and went to speak but closed her mouth as the sound of small running footfalls could be heard followed by Annie letting out a loud 'Oof' as her gut set aflame with pain and she fell backwards to the floor as though someone had ran straight through her. The sound of very faint giggling could be heard soon after.

"What the Hell was that??" Annie asked breathlessly from her spot on the floor.

"I have no idea, but that was--"

"You say 'awesome' and I'm putting my foot up your ass."

Annie groaned and slowly climbed to her feet, one hand placed gently against her stomach as she willed herself to try and breathe properly again.

"Oh God." Annie whimpered softly as her stomach muscles clenched and unclenched angrily. "I think we should leave and hit the library and web."

"Ditto." Lexie agreed and looked around as she helped Annie gingerly out the door, making sure it was locked when they got outside, and then helping her into the passenger seat of her Dodge Dakota.

**ooXXoo**

"Okay, here we go..." Lexie clicked on a link and read over the page, "Royer Mansion. Blair County, Pennsylvania--The original house was burned to the ground in the early 1800s. Samuel Royer moved into the house in 1821. His wife Sarah died in 1832 after giving birth to six kids. Samuel then remarried in 1835, Martha, his second wife, gave birth to four children. He then added onto the house because he had such a large family. Samuel then died in his house in 1856 at the age of 65."

"You think he's doing it? Samuel?" Annie frowned slightly. "Doesn't sound like he was a maniac or anything. He freaking re-did his house for his children."

Lexie nodded in agreement. "Umm...The wife of Samuel's grandson, Carrie Hartman, bought the house. She lived there until she died in 1965."

"Does it say anything about her?"

"Apparently she had a great love for her husband's family mansion. She loved entertaining people, especially children--she never had any children of her own. Apparently she was known to be a very kind and trusting woman and was well respected in the Williamsburg community."

Annie frowned and moved to look over Lexie's shoulder at the laptop screen.

"The mansion was sold and bought not even a year after she died. They planned to tear it down, but plans fell through? The mansion stood empty until 1984 when the Blair County Historical Society bought it...for ONE dollar??" Annie's jaw dropped. "Shit."

"Shit is right." Lexie nodded.

"You think maybe..." Annie gnawed on her bottom lip as she read over the page. "What knocked me over and the giggle we heard was the children?"

Lexie nodded but her mouth set in a thin line. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I think I just figured out the case." Lexie hit the print button and stood from the long table to go to the printer on the other side of the room. "Let's go."

**ooXXoo**

"So do you planning on letting me in on why we're here, or do I guess and get a prize if I'm right?"

Lexie laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked into the sitting room. Pushing one of the printed pages into Annie's hand Lexie pointed to the antique table by the fireplace.

"Are you _serious_?" Annie whined.

On the page was an antique table with a vase sitting in a bowl placed on the table. There in front of Annie was the same exact scene.

"That vase and bowl set were in the kitchen on the counter, that's where Mindy kept placing it, and she'd no sooner turn around and it'd be back in here."

"Carrie's just keeping her house the way it always was. And it's just the children playing." Annie sighed with a pout. "There isn't a hunt."

Lexie sighed as well and shook her head. "Nope."

Leaving the house the two stood on the porch and looked around.

"So now what?"

Annie smiled at her friend. "Well...you could come with me to meet up with Dean and Sam."

"Eh."

"Come on, Lexie, you can drive! We'll road-trip to them!"

Lexie bit her lip as she thought it over and then nodded. She missed her friend and a road-trip with her would give them a lot of time to catch-up with no hunt as a distraction.

The two got into the Dakota and had started out of the driveway just as Annie's cell started to ring.

Her brow furrowed but she answered genuinely happy. "Bobby--"

"Annie, there's been an accident."

**A/N: **So there's the end of "Iris"! Sequel/Season Two will be up sometime this week! So keep an eye out for "Die a Little", I made a Promo for it, so if you want to see it let me know and I will upload it for you. LOTS of new characters to come and many many evil ideas I am using that have been storming around in my brain. Actually I'm going to be quite mean in "Die a Little". Oh well, good drama equals good story, right? :P

As always Feedback is Love!


End file.
